Change in the Wind
by MusicBunny4595
Summary: Eleven years is a long time for a child in an orphanage... But when a Hogwarts letter comes through and mysterious events start surrounding her life will Cassie be able to uncover the secrets, or will they bury her alive first? First in the Change series. Previously known as "Athena Cassiopeia Folmay."
1. Prologue: The Mistake

**My inner muse has decided to take a different turn with this story than my younger self originally anticipated... So... Onward! To my hopes of better story tell, and better writing! **

**I have no right to Harry Potter, and I'm not making any commission off of this story. **

* * *

_I can't believe I was so stupid! You don't just go to a Slytherin party without taking a contraceptive potion BEFORE HAND! So that these sorts of things don't happen! _I looked down at the boiling cauldron. I'd been in the potions room for the last hour working on a pregnancy test potion. The process was relatively simple; the only real trouble was procuring a spot to make the potion. I'd talked Slughorn into it, claiming I'd be practicing my potions skills before I applied for a position working as an intern for the Diagon Alley Apothecary before pursuing a career as a potion's mistress.

_It's now or never. _I pulled a few hairs from my head, and carefully stirred them in one by one. The potion remained a light green for a while, before turning to a vibrant shade of hot pink. The bubbles started lifting to the surface, spelling out the word, 'Congratulations', as was customary in most magical pregnancy tests.

"No, this can't be happening." _Damn it Hermione! Brightest witch of the age! What a joke, can't even put on a contraceptive spell correctly. How can you go out to a Slytherin of-age party, WITH ALCOHOL, and not make sure the freaking spell was on correctly? You should have gone to McGonagall the second Blaise told you about! It would have saved you a world of trouble! The only thing that makes this situation worse is that your bed partner was the one and only Bouncing Ferret. _I gave a large sigh and looked down at the text of my copy of Magical Maladies. I'd just assumed it'd come out negative, I'd never read past the first part.

_"…Once the hairs are added, the light green will either turn a yellow color, indicating negative pregnancy. However, if the potion turns blue or pink, you can expect a bouncing baby boy or girl, respectively. You're given the following choice for the potion: You can throw it out and carry you pregnancy, or swallow it and it will do a reverse time on the inside of your body. Only back a few days mind you, just long enough for the sperm and egg to be disjoined and the pregnancy prevented. It causes no pain to the embryo; however, it may cause future bleeding from stress, and can significantly lower chances of a future pregnancy…"_

"This is crazy! I need some help… Pliffy!" I called in my pygmy puff that Ginny had gotten me for Christmas. It was one of the last ones George had brought to his shop. Fred was the one for all of those type things, and with his departure… George hadn't had the heart to keep the line continued.

"Pliffy, go get Ginny, she's in the Gryffindor Common Room." I tied a note of urgency to her leg and lifted her off. She flapped around for a minute before finding her sense of direction and heading out to find my red haired best friend.

"Why did this happen to me?" _It's because you had one night of wild, non-Gryffindor fun. You're a Gryffindor, suck it up and act like one. _I turned around and saw the smirking ferret from hell starting to unpack his things on the workstation next to mine.

"Well Granger, doesn't it come down to muggle math? What do they call it? Statistics? What's got your knickers in a twist? Potty and Weasel aren't in the mood for a debate on the legitimacy of the House Elf regulatory laws?" I glared over at him and he gave a slight chuckle.

"Go away Malfoy. I don't need your shit right now." He looked slightly taken aback by my use of vulgar language, but soon recovered.

"Well you didn't seem to mind my shit when you woke up next to me." I jerked my head up. _He'd been asleep the entire morning. He wasn't couldn't know about that!_

"What are you talking about Malfoy? Having strange fantasies of the Gryffindor princess being yours again?" _Maybe he'll go for the bone, bite back and me for snide comments like he usually does._

"I'm a good actor Hermione. I was awake the entire time you were frantically looking around for your stuff. It was rather funny when you…" I smacked him on the head.

"I don't want to hear about it Malfoy! Unlike you, I actually have business to take care of! Merlin knows I'm going to need strength to do it too!" I put my hands over my eyes and let out a frustrated groan. _Why can he never see reason? He's a Slytherin, Hermione. USE YOUR HEAD. It might get rusty if you keep making stupid choices and observations._

"So what, you're brewing up hangover potion for the Gryffindors when they have their weakling house party? I bet you Gryffindors can't even take a single drink without getting tipsy!" I started gripping the table so hard my knuckles turned white. Apparently Malfoy didn't notice, because he was still rambling on about Gryffindor's lack of stomach for the alcoholic beverage.

"God Malfoy! Why does it even matter? Can't you just leave me to deal with my little problem?" He remained silent and started pulling supplies off of nearby shelves. Just when I thought I'd found my reprieve, he started up again.

"What's this problem you keep talking about? Maybe I could be of some service. I am training to be a potion's master after all. Maybe I could…" I threw my head back and laughed.

"What you want to be helpful now? Good, I've just marked potion's mistress off of my possible careers list. You really want to know my problem? Then listen here and listen well. Thanks to you, and your stupid Slytherin party, I now have to deal with one of the most annoying things in life! So if you could please just leave me alone or be quiet…" His face got up close to mine and before I knew what was happening we were kissing. _Good grief that's what this feels like! Victor and Ron could never kiss like this! He tastes divine, and he knows how to… SNAP OUT OF IT HERMIONE JEAN LOUISE GRANGER!_

"Stop it! You don't like me, I don't like you. All that happened is we got a little too drunk at that party and ended up in the same bed! It could have happened with anyone. That's it. Don't even try to make it more than it is!" He was still way to close for me to think straight.

"But you just said 'most annoying problem in the world' that's generally what I'm referred to as in your books." I gave an exasperated sigh and sent a silent prayer to every god that was listening.

"I didn't mean you, you narcissistic prick! I meant the lovely bundle of joy that was created when your sperm mixed with my egg to produce a lovely fetus that will develop into a baby and be born into this cruel world I just spent half of my life saving from people like your father!" He looked at me with fire in his eyes.

"What the, huh, but you…" He looked at me, at the spell book, at the cauldron, and then collapsed onto a stool before laying his head in a very unMalfoy-like manner and keeping a blank face. I calmed myself down before he made his next remark.

"So what are you going to do now?" I looked over at him from my workstation. I'd never been in favor of abortion, which is practically what this potion was if ingested. I got sick at the thought of it. My parents had raised me against killing innocent life; abortion was completely against my moral code.

"That book states I can keep the baby or drink the potion. The thing is, I drink it I might never have children at all. I haven't given much thought about a family, but I guess eventually I want one. I never thought I'd live past eighteen, let alone long enough to have children…" I stared down at the fading 'Congratulations' bubbles while Malfoy spoke.

"You don't have to kill it you know. Pureblood families sometimes get into trouble like this. Have a little too much fun with one of the help, and you end up with a halfblood… The mothers are seen as whores if they keep bastard children, so they put them up for adoption, in the wizard world of course. Keeps the baby in our world, but keeps the Pureblood out of hot water, with lineage at least." It did seem like a plausible end.

"I'll think about it Malfoy. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do." I grabbed an assignment vial and got some potion just in case. Malfoy frowned at the action, but I want to keep all of my options open no matter how unappealing they may be. I cleaned up my work station and said a brief goodbye to Professor Slughorn, whom was in his office with a bottle that looked suspiciously like elven wine, a substance which was currently contraband within ten miles of any wizarding school. I started my way back to Gryffindor tower, the long way, which would give me more time to think about what was going on.

_Well Hermione. Take inventory, like you always do in situations like these. First, you're pregnant. No denying it at this point. You'll need to make a list about what to do IF you keep the baby. That's the second thing, what are you going to do with it? Merlin and Morgana, kill it? No. That's definitely out of the question. I certainly can't keep the thing. No. The only option is like Malfoy said; a wizarding adoption agency. Third 'Mione, you're going to be a Hogwarts teaching intern next year, to prepare for taking the position from Binns when he retires in two years. I'm glad Malfoy helped me decide not to be a potions mistress. It wasn't from the fact that he was going to be in the same field as me. I couldn't give a hoot about something like that. It'd be the working in close confines with him, as all potions interns do for the first few years of their apprenticeships. I'll need to start getting things ready. It is after all early January; the next school year starts in eight months. I'll be as big as a house by then… No, you'll probably have the baby early. Mum did when she had me, and then again when she had Sean. So that's not a problem. It's only the list for baby coming that I need to make now. There. I've settled my mind quite a bit on the subjects most important at this point. Just in time too, because I spy a red haired Ginny running my way._

"'Mione! Pliffy just got to me, what's so urgent?" Her eyes were shining and I could tell she was scared.

"It's a matter that would probably be best discussed in the privacy of the eighth year dorms." We walked a little further on and entered the latest additions to the school the eighth year dorms. The school had created them for what they consider a half a year. The students come in like the normal ones, and then go to school only until the thirty-first of January, which would be considered the 'late graduation'. This was to help the people who needed remedial help in their subjects still be able to graduate in future classes, and for the current ones it was for those whose education had been disrupted because of the war.

We ran into a few of our friends, Seamus, Dean, who'd come back for their own reasons they were reluctant to share with the main group. Blaise Zabini was also in the common room. I gave him a curt nod before heading upstairs to my private room.

"Okay, spill 'Mione, you have me going crazy! My mind is running at a million snitch catches an hour!" I gestured for her to sit down and began a rehearsed speech I'd been working on before Malfoy disrupted my thoughts.

"Well, last month I made a really stupid decision to go to a… less than acceptable party courtesy of the 'Italian Stallion' out there. He offered to get me an invite to the annual Slytherin Christmas party… which I accepted. I was an irresponsible, teenage idiot and I didn't use a contraceptive charm or potion." Ginny immediately jumped up and wrapped me in a tight hug. Being a Weasely, she knew the deep hatred of Slytherins that most people had. She was excluded from that group, but had grown up around it as long as she could remember.

"I'm so sorry Mia. Do you know who the father is?" I gave a chocked cry and nodded. I prepared myself for what her reaction would be.

"The incredible bouncing ferret, Malfoy." Then the strangest thing happened. What I got from her was a reaction that I never thought would have come. She stayed very quiet for a moment or two and then burst out laughing. For minutes she didn't stop laughing.

"Ginny! This isn't funny! I'm pregnant with Malfoy's child, how the hell is that funny?" The giggling weaselette just kept up her chuckles, and barely managed to choke out a few words.

"You two…have…the most…differences in the entire school…and he goes and knocks you up! How is that not funny?" I glared at her and gave a huge sigh. Ginny had a strange sense of humor since the war. It wasn't the typical one by any means.

"Ginny, I'm keeping her. I'm going to keep the baby and put her in a wizarding orphanage. I don't have any other option. I can't be a bastard mother, it'll ruin any chance of a career that I have." I laid down on my bed while she stroked my hair gently. She'd inherited a lot of Molly's fire, but also her gentle motherly nature as well.

"What about Malfoy? Are you going to include him in this?" I closed my eyes. _It wouldn't be good for him. I might not like the guy but it wouldn't be good for his reputation for him to help me. It might be bad for bastard mothers, but it's even worse for fathers who acknowledge it. _

"He doesn't deserve that. I'm going to have to lie to him about it. There really isn't another option." She nodded and I sat up. I glanced in my mirror and calmed myself down. Ginny wiped away the tears I didn't know I'd been having and helped me fix myself up. She gave me another hug before leaving me to go work on her assignments. I walked out and made my way towards Malfoy's quarters, a place that I hadn't even come close to since the incident a month ago. I knocked a few times on his door before he answered in just his boxers. It wasn't really an awkward thing, he knew I wasn't interested and I knew it as well.

"What's your decision Granger?" I looked him straight in the eye and gave him the answer I knew he wouldn't want to hear.

"You won't have to deal with her. I'm taking care of it." I turned around and shut the door behind me. I could have sworn I saw grief on his face before I did though.

* * *

"Hermione, I brought you some toast and milk. I know you can't really stomach anything right now but you have to try. Final feast is in an hour. You have to have something on your stomach if you're going to survive it." I was currently slumped over the private on-suite toilet I had throwing up anything I'd ever eaten. I remember my mother talking to me about her pregnancies before they… moved to Australia. She'd spent 10 hours a day in the bathroom the first two trimesters, and then 20 hours a day in the last. According to her they set up a cot on the floor next to the toilet, a TV on the bathroom counter, and then would just prop her up with pillows if she needed an adjustment. It sounded like a horrible experience that I had hoped not to inherit.

"Gin, I can't. It'll only give my stomach more ammunition to keep me in this lovely six by six square they call a bathroom… I'll take the toast… I can't stand milk right now. Can you get me some water though?" She looked over at me worried and then left through my door. I rested my head on the toilet and tried to do some deep breathing. Then I couldn't do anything and I was once again throwing up anything I tried to eat.

_Nine months of this? OF THIS? I can't eat anything, drink anything, or do anything without needing to be in here. _I sighed and rested my head against the wall.

"Shit Granger, what did you eat at last night's feast?" I looked up at the voice and saw not one, but two Slytherins in my bathroom. Blaise and Malfoy; both looked utterly perturbed by what they'd just witnessed.

"It's just some bad chicken. Ginny's gone to fetch me some water and try and find some food that won't upset my stomach." Blaise gave a smile of sympathy and left. Draco stayed and leaned against the counter.

"Look who the little liar is. We both know that you aren't sick from chicken Granger. Unless that's your nickname for our little girl." I glared up at him. Leave it to Malfoy to come to conclusions just like that. _He is second in our class. You can't blame him for being so astute. _

"I have no clue what you're talking about. I am no longer pregnant if you'll remember correctly. I took care of that little problem." His eyes flashed and his face turned from its distinct pale to a light crimson.

"Is that how you view this Granger? Taking care of a little problem? You're throwing your guts up over a toilet bowl and can't stomach anything! That's not food poisoning, that's morning sickness. And let me tell you what Granger, Pureblooded babies and those born of Purebloods are hell in their pregnancies. It has something to do with the levels of magic that have to mix in with the mother." I was about to give a retort about my abilities as a Muggleborn when I suddenly got the urge again. I suddenly felt my hair being pulled away from my face, a job that Ginny had taken more recently, and him rubbing his hand over my back in circles.

"I don't need your help Malfoy. I can do this on my own!" I could just feel him smirking at my statement.

"It doesn't seem like it Granger. You might be the 'Brightest Witch of Our Age' but you are about as knowledgeable as anyone when it comes to children. You're having Weaselette help you for goodness sakes, why can't I? Like it or not that's my kid too and I don't give a damn what you say. It takes two to tango, and I'll accept that responsibility!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Selfish Malfoy wants to help? I doubt it.

"You know what Malfoy? I didn't want you to know for your own good! You aren't cut out for this and neither am I! I'm going to being starting my teacher's internship next year and you're going to be off potioneering. You're going to be part of the great and prestigious Malfoy line and marry a Pureblooded witch who will give you a proper heir to carry on said line. That's what you've been raised and reared for right? So why does this even matter? Just LEAVE ME ALONE! That's all I've been asking for. For weeks that's what I've been asking for why can't you just leave me be?" By the end of my soap box speech I'd started yelling at him and his face was practically back to normal.

"Please go Malfoy? It's not good for any of us to be in this position." I gave him a pointed look and he exited my rooms without further complaint. I'd finally gotten peace and quiet when Ginny was once again at my side.

"What was Malfoy doing up here? Oh, and Hermione, the sweet house elf Dobby cornered me, gave me some different things for you to try that are said to help an expecting witch. Here, and Madam Pomfrey gave me this to give you, should help with most of the sickness. I'm sorry 'Mia, I didn't know what else to do. It's just you, me, Malfoy, and Pomfrey that know I swear! But hey, Harry wanted to take me down to the lake for a bit for his last night here. Would you mind too much if I went with him?" I shook my head and accepted the latest 'care package' she'd brought me.

"Pomfrey said to take this? What exactly does it do?" I looked up at her weary eyed. With NEWTS and the sickness I hadn't had a full nights rest in a week.

"It just aligns the magics of mother and child into a compatible course for a while. It doesn't do anything to the baby; in fact it nurtures it by bringing the magics closer together. That's why witches have it so much worse than muggles. We actually have to deal with the alignment, they usually don't." _So that's why mum had such a hard pregnancy. She was having a witch and her body couldn't take it._

"Thanks Gin." I quickly swallowed down the ghastly concoction and waited a bit for the next round of sickness. It never came.

"Better Mia?" I smiled up at Ginny weakly for the first time in days. I slowly stood up and stretched out my body. I'd been cramped in that toilet room for hours upon hours.

"Much Gin. Now, we need to go up to the tower and find you a nice date outfit. Distract me from this predicament.

"No need to go to the tower, I put a shrink spell on my bag and got all of the outfits I've been considering, as well as all of the makeup and whatnot." Of course, never prepared for class but always prepared for dates. Ginny laid out all of her outfits on top of my bed. She had seven in total, seven being her lucky number. I immediately axed two of them, one being too provocative for a simple date and the other for being just plain unappealing. Ginny started out with her choices and we settled into a pattern of yes, no and maybe.

"Mia you never told me what you picked for your career choice. I know you were still up in the air a couple weeks ago." I giggled at her antic. I knew she would want Harry to visit the castle, which is why she'd been leaning towards me accepting the post at Hogwarts.

"Ginny, I'm going to be interning so I can eventually be the History of Magic teacher!" She started jumping up and down in her favorite outfit and eventually came around and hugged me.

"You're teaching A History of Magic? You're teaching the class I'm in? Good grief 'Mione. What about Professor Binns?" She looked so excited and I had to let her down easy.

"I'm not teaching it Ginny, I'm going to be a paid aid for Binns for two years, and then once he retires I will be teaching. It's a preparation, that's all." She was still excited by the prospect of me not leaving.

"Congrats 'Mione. Will that give Harry a reason to visit?" I laughed and nodded.

"Yes, you'll be able to see your boyfriend, but we'd better get going before we're late for the feast. That outfit looks the best on you and you know Harry loves it when you have the minimal make up." I quickly threw on a clean outfit, one that Ginny had picked for me earlier, and headed out the door.

We both grabbed our stuff and ran to the great hall hoping not to miss the great appetizers they served at the feast. Of course, Ginny being in heels our pace was slow and we made it to the Great Hall just before McGonagall started her speech.

"We thank all of those who have come here, and leaving us is an extraordinary class, and I hope that after all these past events that you all have taken from them an incredible message. One student leaving us is Harry Potter; Mr. Potter has been the exact opposite of a model student since the moment he stepped through those doors, but now has become one of my closest students, and one of the most famous wizards in history. Thank you, Mr. Potter, for the last seven and a half years. Now, let the feast begin!" And suddenly the most wonderful meal anyone could have ever thought of appeared in front of them.

"Can you eat anything Mia?" Ginny whispered in my ear. I gave a slight nod and started on the smaller, greener dishes that I knew wouldn't upset my stomach under normal circumstances.

"Hey Mione, where are you living this summer? We've all taken up space at the burrow, but I guess you could stay with Ginny in her room…" Ron was trying to get an answer out of me on the topic. It's been really awkward since I turned down his offer to date.

"Ginny and I are going to be moving in together… At the wizarding apartment complex near the Ministry and St. Mungos, you know the ones that were just built after the war? She and I are splitting the cost. It's more convenient for her and I, seeing as I'm going to be lobbying at the ministry for a few months, and she's beginning her internship at St. Mungos once the regular graduation occurs." Ron spat out his pumpkin juice all over the table.

"Ginny, how come you didn't tell us about that? Mum's never gonna let you do it you know. She expects you and Harry to get married and start having children! She's not gonna let you go get a job!" I glared daggers at Ronald for his assumptions about his mother. She'd whole-heartedly agreed to the idea! Loved the fact that her little girl would become a healer, an ambition she'd had to give up thanks to Bill.

"Ronald, Ginny is not going to be a doting housewife her entire life. Besides, it's not like she and Harry are going to get married anytime soon. I won't let them, and if they even consider it I'll hit Harry upside the head until he returns the ring. As well as the fact that your mother agrees completely! So butt out of business that isn't yours!" I took my pumpkin juice and dumped it on top of his head and stormed out. Ginny and Harry had flushes on their faces and Ron looked royally pissed off. I didn't care. Ron had had it coming to him.

I went back to the 8th year tower to finish packing all of my things. After all, tomorrow I'd be going to a new home: A flat living by myself for four and a half months.

* * *

I could feel the contractions coming on before they even started. It was Mid-August and school would be starting in two weeks, that made me 8 months pregnant with the baby, and magical pregnancies were almost never carried to a full term. Ginny was currently out shopping and I was making a list of everything I'd need before the next year started. I'd just gotten through with the first thing on my list, wardrobe, when I actually felt the first contraction. It just ripped through my body like nothing else I'd ever felt before. I took a deep breath and kept working through my lists. These were probably fake contractions, and even if they were real it takes forever after contractions start for the actual birthing stuff. I have plenty of time to finish getting ready, and I don't particularly want to be stuck at a hospital all day.

With that in mind, I made my way to the next item on my list, supplies. I looked up at my bookshelves trying to figure out which ones I'd need or… Then another contraction hit my body, even worse than the previous ones. It started getting harder for me to breathe, just by a bit, so I sat down and tried to catch my breath. While I was sitting I counted the time until the next one hit. I got to six minutes and knew it was time to go to the hospital.

I grabbed the bag by the door that Ginny had painstakingly prepared a week ago to make sure I would have all the supplies I needed in case she wasn't there and I went into labor, like I was now. I was about to leave when I thought about alerting Ginny, like she'd told be to. I quickly scratched out a note and called Pliffy in.

"Pliffy!" The little pygmy puff zoomed right up to me. "Take this to Gin, she's at St. Mungos, London. Go Pliffy!"

I hurried out the door and made my way down to the ground level. Luckily, St. Mungo's was literally across the street from our apartment, which was why we'd picked them specifically. I walked, or waddled, across the street as fast as I could, and walked into the hospital up to the check in desk.

"Hello ma'm how can I help you?" It was a perky blonde woman with a name plate that read "Christine".

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm…" Another contraction racked my body, and I clutched the desk. She watched me curiously.

"Having contractions? Take a seat and I'll have someone take you back there in a moment." She stood up and walked to the side. I took a seat at one of the comfortable looking chairs, waiting for Ginny to burst through the doors and start ordering everyone around just like the Weasley matriarch. I leaned back and closed my eyes, riding the pain of another one.

"How are you feeling Granger? You aren't due for another month, what's going on?" My eyes shot open and they saw the one and only Draco Malfoy standing over me. He had a look of concern on his face, whether it was genuine or fake I hadn't the patience or the desire to decide.

"This is a magical pregnancy Malfoy. It's normal for the baby to come early when the mother can no longer contain the baby's magical force. It's actually common to see babies born at six and a half months, although they typically try to…" My hands clutched at the chair's arm rests, and my teeth were gritted in pain. Where was the damn nurse?

"'MIONE! I called everyone as soon as Pliffy showed up! Oh, why'd you send Pliffy? He nearly dropped dead when he showed up here! Had to cross the busiest street in magical London and everything! You need to be more responsible, you're going to be a mother for Merlin's sake! I don't care if you're giving it up or not!" And then she noticed Malfoy. "Malfoy! What an… Unpleasant surprise… Well um… Mione I'm so sorry, I didn't even see him there and…" She was looking quiet frantic and I really didn't give a damn at this moment.

"Ginny he already knew! Where is the staff around here? I'm gonna give birth in this waiting room if they don't hurry up!" Ginny gave a slight shrug just as a carrier came into the waiting room and loaded me on it. I saw Ginny pulling at Malfoy to change into a pair of scrubs. Before I could see the rest of it, they'd already wheeled me into a separate room.

"How are you Ms. Granger? Monique here is just going to check on how far along you are so we can have a good estimate of how long you'll be here." I saw the appointed witch begin her examination before asking the doctor to look for himself.

"You might as well start pushing now Ms. Granger, you're already at 10 centimeters." I went along with what he said; experiencing agony as he told me I'd made almost no progress. Then Malfoy walked in and stood by me, I immediately grabbed his hand and started doing to him what my mother had done to my father when she was giving birth to Sean. Squeezing the living day lights out of his hand.

"Where's Ginny? She's my nurse, she needs to be here!" Malfoy looked up at the doctor expectantly. He gave a slight head signal to Monique, who in turn begrudgingly brought Ginny in. She was giving me constant support, and on the last push I knew I wouldn't be able to do this anymore. It was too exhausting for me.

"You have a beautiful baby girl Ms. Granger, Mon… Ms. Weasley, take the baby with Monique and start getting measurements. I'm going to heal Ms. Granger real quickly before we start her on any potions." He gestured for the two women to begin their duties while casting silent diagnostic spells on me, and repairing things along the way.

"You did it Granger. You had a baby, without pain potions I might add, quite impressive." I glared up at him and he gave a smirk.

"You're good to go Ms. Granger, I'm giving you your first dose of pain medication and that should knock you out for a few hours. When you wake up we'll begin getting you up to date on the baby and the discharge work that will be done in a week's time." He handed Malfoy a bottle of pain potion and told him to administer the seconds worth every hour and a half, until the entire thing was gone.

"Nights out Granger see you in the morning." He dosed me with the directed amount, and soon I was dreaming of the little girl I'd just brought into this world.

* * *

When I woke up Narcicssa Malfoy was sitting in a chair in my room rocking a little bundle back and forth with an expression of adoration. _So that's my little bundle of joy. The one I waited eight months for. _

"You're such a pretty baby! You have your mummy's eyes, and her hair, but it's just like my little Draco's! Such a beautiful little Malfoy girl! First one in over five centuries! You're going to be such a spoiled little thing!" I blanched and Narcissa's cooing. I'd met her in a robe shop in a high end wizard town. She'd immediately recognized me and insisted on going to lunch. When I denied a nice wine, she asked me why and I told her, 'your son is to blame.' She'd started talking to me about the difficulties of magical pregnancies, and how hers had almost killed her. About what kinds of cravings she'd had with Draco, they were surprisingly similar to the ones I was having, and how she'd gained so much weight that she'd never been able to get off again. We'd bonded over the baby, and our lunch chats started to turn from babies to the Ministry, politics, education, spell theory and all sorts of things.

'My husband may be the head of the house but the woman is the neck, and she can turn the head any way she wants.' Narcissa was right. She knew all of the goings on in the Ministry, and had the mind to back it up.

'Ravenclaw dear child. Slytherin was the desired house, but a Ravenclaw child was a cause of pride as well. Slytherin's were the action, but the Ravenclaws are the spine.' The Black family had had a widely mixed brood. Andromeda: Gryffindor, Bellatrix: Slytherin, Narcissa: Ravenclaw. No doubt they'd been terrified out of having another child going for a boy: They could have gotten a Hufflepuff.

"Narcissa, you know Draco and I aren't going to keep the child. I've told you that. She's going to an orphanage and will be raised just like the rest of them." Narcissa's face fell, and she started tearing up at the thought.

"How can you do it Hermione? How? This is the first female Malfoy in centuries, and you're just letting her go away like that? You haven't even seen her yet!" I didn't particularly WANT to see her. I might get attached. She wasn't mine to keep, she would be going off to some other family. Then she'd be renamed and would fit in just fine.

"Let me see this baby Narcissa." She beamed at me and passed me the swaddled blankets. I looked down and stared in shock. In my arms was one of the most beautiful babies I'd ever seen. Narcissa had described her almost perfectly. She had big brown eyes, like mine, and curly blonde hair. I knew that curly hair would eventually cause her trouble, her face was soft and round, and her skin was a nice shade of white, I mean, it wasn't pale like Draco's but it wasn't as tan as mine. She was looking up at me curiously, and then started crying.

"She's probably hungry dear. Give her to me and I'll go get a bottle." I passed the baby off. I had no real urge to try and feed her the natural way; she'd be gone soon so why bother?

"Oh Mione!" I looked up and saw Ginny standing in the doorway without her nurses outfit on. That must mean she was off the clock.

"What time is it? I feel like I've been out for forever." I stretched out, or tried to. The second I did my entire body started aching.

"You've been asleep for a couple of hours. Malfoy's been giving you your pain meds since the doctors left, and Narcissa, Malfoy and I have been bouncing the baby between all of us. She's perfectly healthy Mione. Dr. Jones said you'd be able to take her in a day or two. You'll be discharged once he checks you over again." I laid back on my pillows to rest. So Malfoy's been the one taking care of me? They are understaffed aren't they?

"Okay Hermione! She's all fed and burped, ready to be back in the arms of daddy." She walked over to the corner of the room and handed the baby off to Draco, whom I hadn't even noticed was there.

"Mother can you please control yourself? I'm not a daddy, Granger's not a mommy, and this isn't our baby! It's going up for adoption whether you like it or not. Neither of us is old enough to take care of her, nor do we particularly want to." I nodded in agreement. Ginny and Narcissa had started double teaming me about keeping the baby.

"But what if…" Ginny had started to protest but Malfoy stopped her real fast.

"Weaselette, we want to give the baby up, it's too much of a hassle with both of us at Hogwarts, and I don't want any other people knowing we slept together, which is what will happen with Hermione visiting a child every day that has my hair, and with me visiting occasionally. Who wouldn't figure that out? That's brilliant Ginny, bloody brilliant. Besides, we don't want it." He looked at me for conformation. I nodded. And Ginny's face fell.

"Fine. But what did you decide to name her anyway? Even if you give her up she has to have a birth name for the paperwork and birth certificate." She was right. Luckily I'd already thought of the perfect one for the occasion and circumstances.

"Her name is Athena Cassiopeia. She has no last name, because of the orphanage." Draco looked at me strangely.

"Why Cassiopeia?" I smiled. I loved that name.

"Well Narcissa, and Draco, and constellations, so I thought Cassiopeia, and Athena was a goddess of wisdom, which I think she'll have if she's anything like us, so it just was a fitting name. If you don't mind, I really need more rest, so please let me take this pain potion." I nodded at both of them. The potion was slimy down my throat, but it gave me the pain relief I was searching for, and soon I was out like a light.

* * *

When I came around again Narcissa was standing over me talking to a nurse about my condition. The nurse ran some spells and cast a few, and then walked out. Narcissa then went over to the table in my room and grabbed some paperwork before pushing it onto my lap.

"These are a few things I've taken the liberty of doing for Athena before she goes off." I looked down at the forms and gasped.

"Narcissa this is all too much!" She gave a light chuckle and shook her head.

"I'd do anything for my first grandchild. This first form is for the orphanage, you're going to arrange it so she can't be transferred from there, and I've set it up so they'll hire one of the Malfoy trained governesses who will watch over her well being at the orphanage. This really wasn't that hard to do, as is, the Malfoy heir must produce a child before he is twenty-five, as per stipulation of inheritance. So Drake's already done that, whether he thinks it counts or not. The governesses have been in training since he turned sixteen. Just in case you know. Any who, the next paper is to set up a scholarly fund for the child; I set that up while you were asleep, Gringotts now has a savings account with Athena's name on it. I deposited the stated sum, and I've told the Gringotts goblins to use a blood key instead of a typical one. So you, Draco and Athena can access it. Then that last paper is reassurance that Athena Cassiopeia Folmay is being accepted in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry for the correct class." I was stunned. Narcissa had told me she'd do good things for the child, but this was… amazing.

"Narcissa, this is amazing, how could you pull all of this off?" She glanced away and gave a smart answer.

"Deary, I'm a Malfoy. We can do anything we want, so long as it's within reason, legal, illegal, costly. We can do anything. We're untouchable. Even after the war. Draco and I were cleared of all crimes, and Lucius was disowned from the family. Some saw it as a purely political move; however, we truly wanted nothing to do with him by the end of the war. He can rot in Azkaban for all we care." I'd heard about the scandal surrounding the elder Malfoy, but I'd never actually thought about the politically filled aspects of the move.

"Hey Granger, I talked to the secretary, she said that Athena's been released. We can take her to an orphanage." Malfoy called from outside my room. Yes, finally, she'd been in there for an extra day because they needed to stabilize her magic, which they hadn't done the second she was born like they were supposed to.

"Let's go then. The sooner we leave, the sooner we have less to worry about." We walked out of St. Mungo's and apparated to the nearest wizarding orphanage. Just as we were about to walk in, Draco changed his hair to brown, and mine to a straight blond.

"Welcome to MA wizarding orphanage. How may I help you today?" I looked at her. She was quite pretty, and had an amazing smile; probably a job requirement.

"We're here to give our daughter up." She smiled and held out some forms.

"Please write her birth name and heritage here, and it's completely confidential." We nodded and wrote our names, and the name we gave to our daughter. We handed in the papers and she ran over them and frowned.

"You're Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger? Oh my gods. This is insane. I never thought I'd see the day. Anyway, thank you. If you ever want to visit your daughter she'll be here, and as per specific request, she won't be put in a different orphanage." We nodded and left.

"That was hard." Draco said. I looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" He was standing in front of me and smirking.

"I was wondering if a Miss Hermione Granger would want to go on a date with me tonight in Muggle London. And I won't take no for an answer." I was shocked. Date? What? He won't take no, but I won't say yes.

"In that case, maybe I'll go out with you when the winds change. Luna's told me that the western wind is good for fertilization, not new romances." He looked dumbfounded before I turned away and apparated.

* * *

**Going through the writing of this one like wildfire. Hopefully the next update will be up within the next week! Till next time, Muse. **


	2. The Orphanage

Okay, I have to admit, I think I'm a real badass. I mean, how many orphan girls do you know that live in the wizard world who can do magic better than an adult? Who haven't even gone to school yet? First let me say something about myself. The name's Athena. Athena Cassiopeia. But unless you want to lose a finger it's just Cassie. You got that? And before you ask, yes I live in a rotten orphanage, and no, I don't know who my parents are, but thanks for asking. I'm almost 11 years old but I feel like I'm at least 13. I'm a platinum blonde, naturally, and my hair is curly, like curling iron curly. I have gray eyes, but Mrs. Petersford, that's the teacher for us here at the orphanage, calls them silver. My face is soft and heart shaped, according to Justin, he's my best friend, and we do everything together. It's a fun time.

Anyway, I just live here, in this boring place. All the work comes easy for me, like I know it naturally. So by the time I was 7 I already knew my way around wizard London. Muggle London came around two years ago. They always seemed strange to me. I had no clue (and still don't) about how they lived without magic. And it seems silly to me, most of the time.

But then again, they did have good ideas at a time. For instance, cell phones, computers, TVs, music players. I could go on but I won't. But we aren't here to discuss muggles are we? No. This is about my seven years at Hogwarts, and all of the twisted and well kept secrets that hid in its warped and aged walls. Well, before and can begin disclosing these secrets you must understand a few things about Witch's Hope for the Unaware, or as I called it, Hell in a Hand Basket.

I was placed here when I was a week old, and the only witch who knew my parents died because the roof of her house fell in when I was five. I can remember all the special treatment I used to get from her because of my situation I guess. When I was 6 I found the way into the wizard world, and knew all of the London secrets. At 8, I found my way to the muggle world and since then I've been an outcast to all of the people her but Mrs. Petersford ad Justin. I didn't really care though. I'm better than this place and I know it. I just need a way out.

Usually that would occur with Hogwarts. However, this place doesn't teach the children at all. Well, the orphanage does teach the children, but it's a rudimentary curriculum at best. Every single orphan here wants to go to Hogwarts, but none of us can afford it. Tuition is tough to get there. Diagon Alley prices are brutal ever since the war ended, and there's an entry fee now to pay for the rebuilding. The Ministry cut their losses with the rebuilding and told them to fund it themselves. It was big news and tons of Hogwarts alumni protested. The law's still in place though, and only about 60% of Hogwarts has been restored. So the only way you went there was if some way you already had your name on the list before you came here, and had tuition paid in advance, which brings me to this the beginning.

* * *

"CASSIE!" Justin screeched in my ear. I was still asleep in my bed dreaming of seeing my muggle friend today once mail call was over. She always had interesting things to see and say. She's three years older than me, but she's pretty awesome.

"Go away Justin. I'm sleeping." I mumbled through my pillow. He always woke me up in the most unbelievable times in the morning.

"You can't talk if you're sleeping, now come on, our prank's about to go off!" I shot up out of bed and shooed Justin out so I could get dressed. My favorite thing in the world was when Justin and I planned out all of our pranks and got to see them in action. Today's was one of the best planned yet!

I'd picked up a book on entry level charms while I was in the second hand store with my chore money. I'd figured out the levitating charm after a couple days practice and we were about to use it in its entirety. Muggles had these awesome fake spiders we were about to string up in the kitchen. Ms. Havisment hated spiders, and she'd shriek away and scream. It'd disturb her for a week! There's nothing funnier than seeing a woman the size of an American football player scream like a two year old.

"Mail Call!" screamed Ms. Havisment. Justin and I had just put on the finishing touches with the spiders, and we went in like there was nothing afoot. No one ever gets a Hogwarts letter. It's built into the walls not to let Hogwarts letters out, or in. So for the administration, all of the letters were sent to the post box at the ministry and received by Ms. Havisment. It was an odd way to do things, but it was the orphanage way.

But for the orphans, we all rushed down to mail call even though we knew we wouldn't get anything. It was if we all secretly clung to some hope that our parents wanted us back. Justin and I had a bet going for the first orphan that would get a letter. Justin had his money on me, and I punched him every time he said so. My money was on little Miss Livica. She was the oldest orphan here, and the prettiest. If anyone was going to get a letter it'd be her.

Ms. Havisment pulled up a stool and sat her large bum on it. Out of her greasy apron she pulled out a stack of letters, all of which would be distributed to the staff. She cleared her throat and began the mail call.

"Petersford, Petersford, Travis, Havisment," here she paused and slipped it into her apron, "Liverston, Athena Cassiopeia, Pete, wait. Athena Cassiopeia!" I shot up my eyes to look at her. She was wide and surprised at the last letter she called. I scooted myself up to see her look down on me. She grudgingly handed me my letter. And even though I would usually stay for the rest there was just something different now, so I ran to my bedroom, which I shared with a cool girl named Jessie.

"Cass!" I heard Justin yell for me from the hall. I slammed the door behind me and locked it tight so Justin couldn't even get in. I looked across the room at Jessie, who never went to the mail call. She had one eyebrow raised in my general direction and went back to fingering the pages of her book. Justin and two others, probably Max and Molly, the five year old twins we had here, were still banging on the door. I looked down at the letter in my hands and turned it over. The purple wax seal of a Hogwarts letter was the first thing that caught my eye. Then the embellished crest imprinted in it.

With great care I tore the seal, making sure not to break the wax off in the process. From it came a letter addressed to me personally.

Miss Athena C. Folmay

Room 7, on the left.

78 Widdle Road

Jeslica

London

And then I realized the extreme importance of the letter I held in my hands. It was a Hogwarts letter. Me! I'd gotten a Hogwarts letter. I was going to Hogwarts! I quickly pulled out the rest of its contents and analyzed everything carefully.

**Uniform:**

**First-year students will require:**

3 Sets of work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

**Course Books**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

**The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 **by Miranda Goshawk

**A History of Magic **by Bathilda Bagshot

**Magical Theory **by Adalbert Waffling

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration **by Emeric Switch

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **by Phyllida Spore

**Magical Drafts and Potions **by Arsenius Jigger

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **by Newt Scamander

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection **by Quentin Trimble

**Other Equipment**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass phials or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bringan **owl** OR a **cat** OR a **toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

My eyes couldn't stop scanning the page over and over again. How was I going to buy all of these things? Or get to the platform? Or do anything of the sort? I only have 15 galleons, and that will have to go towards the uniform… I mean, I certainly can't buy all of these things… I looked up at Jessica who was still moving her fingers across the pages of her book.

"You're staring you know. I might be blind, but I can still sense you. I am magical after all." That was one of the two reasons Jessica had been placed here. She had an incurable pureblood running disease; The Curse of Blithica Bartible the Blind. The Bartible's had been a prominent pureblood family about 700 years ago. However, when one of them did something to displease a warlock, at the time they were known as Wizards of the Dark, he cursed the family with blindness. However, it skipped random numbers of generations, so when it didn't happen for over a century, they thought the curse had worn off. They were proved wrong when Jessica was born.

The second reason she'd been put up for adoption was her strange coloring. Most pureblood families prided themselves on impeccable traits. She possessed none of the ones prided in the Bartible family line. They were known for their brown hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned skins and medium frames. She had black hair, pale skin, an extremely thin frame and a giveaway that she wasn't a pureblooded Bartible. Her eyes were violet. From the day of her birth they'd been that cursed color, known of beauty but never to know of it.

"I got a Hogwarts letter Jess." Her hand stopped and she closed her book. She gracefully rose from her bed and walked over to mine. She was able to see using the strangest things. Just by listening, smelling and plain sense she could make up for what wasn't there. She had the uncanny ability to see what no one else could. Even if she was only 16.

"Oh really? And they just let you have this letter no strings attached? I can believe it. You're different Cass, you're like me. We aren't made for this place, we have purpose. We just haven't found it yet." I looked over at her violet eyes. It was creepy to see them so full, but yet so empty. As if walls stood between her and the rest of the world.

"I've never seen you act like such a narcissist. What's gotten in to you?" She looked towards the window we had that overlooked all of London, muggle and magical. The barrier between us and everything in the world as she called it.

"I don't consider inner sight to be narcissism. Look at Justin. Look at the twins. Look at Livica. Love them all as you might Cassie, they have no defined purpose. They were made for nothing truly special, but we are. There's a reason I can't see. There's a reason you hold so much power even as a bastard child. There are reasons we've been brought into each other's lives. Living here has made me see the cruelty of reality. There's no escape in it. However, there are those who are made to shape it. Cassie, you're going to be leaving in a month. You'll be 11, but you have wisdom far beyond your years. I'm turning 17 tomorrow. I'm leaving tonight Athena." I glared at her, but I saw complete seriousness in her eyes. "There's nothing left for me here, nothing but broken dreams and despair. I'll be going out. I'll write to you at Hogwarts, once I know you'll be safe there. If you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to Travis about the arrangements of my departure." She walked out of our room, and let Justin, Max and Molly in.

"Cassie, are you really going to Hogwarts?" Molly asked. I pulled her up onto my lap and nodded. Max and Molly giggled and smiled. I looked up at Justin and he had a look of hate on his face.

"What's the matter Justin?" He looked at me and sighed.

"For years we've been equals, partners in crime, the two amigos, we were the dreadful duo. Now you're going to be going off to Hogwarts and where does that leave me? Stuck here with nothing but the twins and Jessica! It sucks! You get all the luck." He flopped on my bed and crossed his arms.

"We still will be! I promise. I just have to go Justin. I have to know what the wizarding world's like past the London streets and orphanage walls. I'm not gonna be cooped up here forever. And neither will you. You just have to find a way out." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jessica nod to me and gestured for me to follow her. I bid my goodbye to Justin and the twins and made my way down to the main office. Jessica escorted me down, thrusted a piece of paper into my hand and walked off. I listened through the door before entering.

"We don't have the money to send her! Why in the name of dear Merlin would they want her? She's been nothing but trouble since day one, she did before she was out of her linens, and nothing good can come of this letter. These walls are charmed not to send out any to Hogwarts, no matter to whom it is they're writing to. So no one here could have done it… I just don't understand it!" The female's masculine voice that I knew to be Ms. Havisment huffed at Mr. Travis.

"Well, then apparently her parents wanted her there, even at a week old. I wasn't surprised actually; someone with that much magical potential at such an early age could only have had a good combination of parentage." Mrs. Petersford said. I heard a scoff from another voice.

"So now we know she's a pureblood mistake. So what? We still shouldn't send her. We have no obligation to and it isn't in our contract that we have to. Why should we…" Mrs. Petersford cut her off.

"I'll pay for everything; the uniform, the books, the pet, the equipment, the entry fee. I'll cover all of it. It's my obligation as her unofficial governess as was stated to you John, when I signed on here." I gasped and kept listening. She'd been hired specifically for me? Why?

"What's she talking about? Unofficial governess for the Folmay child? I want answers Travis!" Ms. Havisment barked. She's the only woman with enough authority around here to speak to the head of the orphanage like that.

"Ms. Havisment. When Athena was brought here in her first entry, there was a stipulation from an anonymous woman that said she was to have a professionally trained governess to oversee her, discreetly at a distance. They gave us a list of hires and we selected Mrs. Petersford nee Delacour. She was to be the proper tutor of the child, as she has been in the last few years. Then after a few months here, the same anonymous woman added Jessica Bartible to Mrs. Petersford's contract. This is why to your constant annoyance both girls have been kept out of your corporally disciplined classes and in Mrs. Petersford's tutelage."

"You're telling me someone's stringing those girls a governess? A French governess? Why on Earth?" Mrs. Petersford scoffed at the remark.

"You can't tell me you cannot sense 'er power. Now you 'ave made me mad, and my acceent 's 'owing! I 'ave known of 'er power since I set my foot een this run down building! My seester has sent thees estableeshment money, 'nd I steel 'ave no clue where eet goes! It is not my check Havisment, 'nd YOU are the one who geets the mail…" She's French? Really? Delacour… Where have I heard that name before?

"How dare you! I've done no such thing you little French trollup! Travis, I want her gone! She has no need to be interfering here!" A slap rang in the room. I heard the clearing of a throat and then Mrs. Petersford spoke.

"There ees no need for me to be fired. I'm 'anding in my resignation, 'owever the two girls are now under my care. They shall not reeturn to this orphanage again, and I shall collect them when the time comes. Now John, I know Jessica had plans, but I believe this new development will bring change to them. Athena! I know you're standing out there! Come een now!" I slowly opened the door and what I saw shocked me. Ms. Havisment was in a full body bind, and had a silencing charm on. Mrs. Petersford was red in the face from the argument it seemed, and Mr. Travis was looking amused at the development.

"Now, go collect your things, and say your goodbyes. I'll collect Jessica and we'll be gone." I nodded and raced back to my room. Lessons were in session so the twins and Justin had left. Jessica was packing for what she thought would be her leaving tonight. I was gathering my things and soon Mrs. Petersford came into our room.

"Jessica, you and Athena are coming 'ith mee to spend the remainder of your summer. Jessica, I'll talk to you more about what we've been discussing the last two years." Mrs. Petersford said. I looked up at her curiously but there was no response. I looked over to Jessica and she had a neutral look on her face. She nodded at Mrs. Petersford, and finished her packing.

"Mrs. Petersford, where are we going?" She ignored me and quickly levitated all of my things into her trunk. Jessica grabbed hers and we were hurrying off.

"Wait, can I say goodbye to Justin?" Before I could even get an answer there was a scream, a pull of apparition and I blacked out.

* * *

**Ta Da! This is the first introduction to Cassie, and it was a fun time to write. Remember, reviews are always appreciated, and I love all of my followers/ people who read. Next update should be up soon. ~ Muse**

***I am in no way, shape or form making any money from these writings. Harry Potter is the complete property of JK Rowling, and not mine. **


	3. In Diagon Alley

**Alright everyone! I got one review! Quite impressive for me! Lol. Reviews make me update more often, just saying. **

**Shout Outs!:**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan~ Thank you! She needs a little spice of both, even with growing up in an orphanage. I try to give her those little bits and pieces of her personality that I think she would have had if Hermione and Draco had kept her.**

***I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make commission on my writings. **

* * *

When I awoke the back of my head was throbbing, and my ears were ringing loudly from the popping sensation I'd experienced from the apparition I was guessing. I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room, the smell of candle was and bread infiltrating my nose. I tried to lift my head up, but almost all of my body ached. When my eyes readjusted to being awake, I was still in darkness, less due to a lack of sight, but more to the lack of candles and the closed curtains. The candle smell must have been coming from outside of my current room. I heard the rustling of cloth and then a sudden blinding light.

I blinked a few times to readjust to the sudden onslaught, and then looked up to a man's face. He was a dark skinned man, possibly African or Indian. From the flow of the candlelight I couldn't see a difference. He placed a wet rag on my forehead and felt my cheek.

"Your face's burnin' hot child must've been from the explosion before you and the others left. Poor Havisment, she'll be in St. Mungos for a month or more. I've never seen accidental magic in a fifty year old. You gave her quite the fright." I tried to lift my head once again but he gently pushed it back into the pillow.

"You just rest for now child. I'll get Gaby to come and tell you the whole story." He stood and walked out through a door just left of my bed. I laid back and waited, feeling the rub of soft cotton against my skin. I closed my eyes and breathed softly, detaching myself from the situation in order to take in everything.

We were leaving the orphanage, and then there was the huge bang and blackness. Before that I'd found out that Mrs. Petersford was hired as my personal governess, I'd received a Hogwarts letter, Jessica had been leaving, just all of these world changing factors that had occurred in my life over such a small period of time.

Mrs. Petersford opened the door slowly and gracefully walked into my range of sight. She had on a light blue frock with an apron, and she was barefooted. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and her face flushed.

"Ow are you feeling Athena?" Her light French accent was more noticeable now, probably due from her screeching match with Miss Havisment.

"I'm fine. A little sore and my head hurts like one of Havisment's corporeal punishments, but I'm fine." Mrs. Petersford frowned slightly and then rubbed a wet rag over my head.

"Ees a 'eadache 'otion. Soaks eet eento the skin, ees more effective, but eet takes longer. That woman ees such a brute! Well, I guess you should know. Yours and Justin's prank went off and terrified 'Avishment eento a burst of accidental magic. The wall busted through with all of the cooking pots and pans, at least three of which 'it you een the 'ead. We rushed you to St. Mungos, and Jessica felt terrible. They cleared you for movement 'ere, at my 'ome. Once I stated I was your official governess they released you to me, thees ess my 'umble 'ome. The man you met ees my 'usband, Nicolas. 'E works for the Ministry of Magic." She laughed lightly and then laid down a bottle of some potion on the bedside table.

"I need to go check on Jessica; you take these when Nic comes back, ees a sleeping draught. 'E will know 'ow much to give you." She walked out of the room and then Nicolas came in and gave me a slight smile.

"We've been worryin' 'bout you all week little Folmay. Gaby hasn't stopped her finicky pacing while you've been out of it." How long had I been out? I looked up at him, searching for an answer, but his face gave no clues. I watched as he took a large spoon and filled it up with the sleeping draught. He slowly brought the spoon to my lips and then I was out cold.

* * *

_It was a bright and sunny, the grass touching my bare calves, the smell of spring filling my nostrils. I looked around and saw fields of wildflowers coating the grass sparsely, all vibrant colors, signs of the light rain and sunshine. _

_ I'd never been one for flowers and girly mementos, but this was beauty I couldn't deny. There was nothing to do here, no pace, no worries, no punishments. I laid down in the grass and cloud gazed. _

_ Suddenly there was a rumble hitting my ears. I could feel the earth vibrating on my skin and I sat up straight in fright. _

_ I watched as the meadow I was lying in slowly crumbled beneath me. Gone were the flowers and grass, in their place were the cracked ground and dusty tumble weeds. I circled around and saw the baroness all around me. I looked down and suddenly found myself falling, lower and lower. I screamed, and before I felt the burn of the ground crushing my body and there was suddenly a bright white light._

* * *

"Cassie!" I jolted up in bed ignoring the dull ache in my skull I glanced up to see Mrs. Petersford hovering over me with a lumos charm coming off of her wand.

"Bad dream." She looked at me worriedly and nodded. She sat on the edge of my bed and reached for my forehead.

"Many of my family suffered from night terrors after the war. 'Specially my seester's 'usband and 'is family. Eet was truly tragic." I knew a lot of people had suffered from terrors after the war, it was unavoidable.

"Ees your 'ead feeling better at all?" I grimaced slightly and started to rub the knot I felt on the back of my head.

"Fun times, it's still a bit sore, but it's livable." Mrs. Petersford gave a smile and stood from my bed. She walked toward the far wall and opened a set of curtains I'd yet to notice until now. She pulled the curtains back and opened the small dark room up to the gray London sky. I squinted a bit to protect myself from its light, but it wasn't as bad as I'd expected.

"You feel okay? No lack of sight? No dizziness?" She looked worried, but I just laughed and shook my head slightly. It gave a slight jolt of pain, but nothing I couldn't handle.

"I think we're going to let you rest today, maybe tomorrow as well. Eef you feel better we'll 'ead to Diagon Alley, school will start in a little more than two weeks, and I want to make sure we 'ave your fees and supplies taken care of." I nodded and made to stand up. My feet had barely touched the ground before Mrs. Petersford was at my side.

"No! No! You are not ready!" I stood up and felt slightly dizzy, but nothing too bad. I pulled away from her and made my way out of the room and into a small main area.

There was a long table set up, with a small kitchenette just off of it to the left. In the living are to the right was the floo, and a couch and some chairs. This was where Jessica and Nicolas were speaking in hushed voices.

"I'm just sayin' she's too young. You women might think otherwise, but she's just a child. You're different Jessica, you're an old soul. Don't start pushing off that place until she's ready! Let her live, let her…" His eyes glanced up and noticed me.

"Cassie! You're up! Come, come sit. Jessica's wanted to speak with you! Both of those women have been antsy." Mrs. Petersford scoffed from behind me and shooed me into a chair. Jessica rose up gracefully a walked towards a dining room chair as well.

"Athena, you know I'm trying to strike out on my own. Gaby has kindly offered up her home to me until I find a place for myself. I'll probably start a divination job or something similar." I scoffed and glared at her.

"You and I both know divination is an incredibly warped school of magic, but that doesn't make it any less of a real one. Now, Gaby and I have spoken, and she's got a fund for you to work with." My eyes shot up at her.

Until now I'd forgotten she was hired for me specifically as a governess. It made sense that she'd also have the keys to a vault set up for me as well as be in charge of my financial well-being until I was ready.

"Athena, look at me." My eyes glanced back over at Jessica and I saw the same face I'd seen several times over our years of sharing a room at the orphanage.

"We've set the process in motion. The grand four… No five, shall be revealed once again. You shall be the leader, but beware those whom you trust in their entirety. The winds are changing, and you shall be the first leaf to fly." This was another prediction. I knew it as well as she, she'd been having them for years.

I watched as the familiar ashen white shade overcame her face again, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed to the ground.

Nicolas was immediately at her side screaming for Gaby. All I could do was stare as he checked for her pulse, and did diagnostic spells and testing.

'You shall be the first leaf to fly.' What could that mean? I'm the first orphan to go to Hogwarts? That I'm the leader of them? I don't want to be some leader of anything. I'm an eleven-year-old girl for goodness sakes!

"I'm going out Mrs. Petersford!" She was too busy propping up the now semi-conscious Jessica back into a chair to notice my action. I grabbed some floo powder from the shelf and headed off to the Leaky Cauldron. It'd been too long since I visited my sister.

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was sparsely populated, meaning it wasn't a weekend. I smiled at the inn keeper who nodded at me slightly, and I walked up to order a drink and lunch.

"Can I get some bangers and mash with a vanilla tea please?" He eyed me strangely before going off to cook the food. He was new. I'd been here time and time again, and had never seen him.

"Cassie! Good to see you again lassie." I looked up and saw the barmaid Leslie, my 'sister', hop over the counter and come up to hug me. She'd been one of the middle aged orphans when I'd been brought into the orphanage. I'd been six when she left and I'd had vague memories of her when I'd stumbled into the Leaky two years ago.

"Les, what's been going on? I've been out of the loop for a while." She gave me a grin before starting to spout off the latest gossip she'd heard.

"What would my eleven-year-old soul sister like to know? Hmm… on the serious side, the Minister of Magic is up for election next year, they're beginning the campaigns early. They're hoping for Harry Potter to run, give up his auror career. Then Ron Weasley and his girl split, she's been with the one and only Blaise Zabini. Ron's moved on to a little lady named Astoria. Dunno much about her." I nodded and the cook rang up the order for my lunch. She walked off to grab it and I glanced at the Daily Prophet headline glaring at me from the table next to mine.

It was literally glaring at me. On the front was a picture of an irate Lucius Malfoy, the headline reading "Former Deatheater Starts New Business" going further down I found that only minor associates had purchased anything from the shop and it had recently been vandalized, graffiti sprayed all over the windows with derogatory terms splayed all over it. He'd had to buy his way onto the paper was what one woman whispered to her companion with the paper.

"Well of course he had to buy his way on! No one cares about them Deatheater or their spawn! How they even let Deatheater Junior near the next generations I'll never know, scum, the lot of them." I looked back at Leslie who'd just commented. She'd been an orphan of the war, her parents killed by a Deatheater trap set for a spy of the order. They'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"So lemme tell you 'bout this latest bit I heard from my Owl-Pal. I told you he works with dragons in that reserve in Romania, and I cannot wait to go visit him next summer. Anyway, they're training some new keepers, and their master forgot to tell them that overfeeding baby dragons will get you in big trouble. So they stuff these things full of meat, and then they throw up all over the trainees! Apparently overfilling the first stomach too quickly hits the flame reflex, and since they can't create flames yet, instead of a flame thrower you get a food thrower! He said the looks on the trainees' faces were priceless! I died laughing!" I rolled my eyes at her Owl-Pal commentary.

Owl-Pal was the wizarding world equivalent of a pen-pal. Depending on things like age, interests, preferences, and location, you could be paired up with almost anyone from anywhere.

Leslie had been paired with this thirty-eight year old who's Owl-Name was Fireball. She'd been over the moon when she'd found out he was a dragon keeper. She'd been fascinated with dragons all of her years at the orphanage, even applying to the reserve in Scotland, but had been rejected because of her lack of an official education.

She'd taken on the work as barkeep and had been working there for the 6 years since she left the orphanage. She said she was raising the funds to head to the Japanese reserve, which was supposedly the best place in the world for an aspiring dragon keeper to train.

It was clear she was lying through her teeth though. She'd never get the guts to leave London. It was her pipe dream. This Owl-Pal situation had taken the dreams she'd always had and placed them within her reality. It made her extremely happy, and as long as she wasn't throwing herself onto a broom in the middle of the night to move in with a person she's never met then what's the harm?

I saw her short red bob bounced on her head as she sat down across from me once more, finishing up her chat with the couple that had had the paper.

"What're you doing in town today Little Missie?" I giggled and started at my food.

"I'm going into muggle London later to say hello to my muggle friend before I head off to shop for Hogwarts." I watched as her eyes widened and she developed a thousand watt smile.

"You're going to Hogwarts?" she exclaimed excitedly. I nodded profusely and handed her my letter. I'd grabbed it from the mantle before I'd flooed her. She plucked in from my hands and scanned over it before rushing off to grab her coat.

"Come on little sis, I'm taking you shopping. She grabbed her wand from the counter and made her to way to the Diagon Alley entrance.

"Leslie! Mrs. Petersford said she'd take me!" Leslie gave me an odd look before continuing on.

"She'll probably only get you the prim and pretty things, we're going to go buy your wand and get your fun things." I laughed and went along with her to the Alley.

I'd been to Diagon Alley loads of times before, it was practically the heart of the London Magical community, but today it felt different. Today it actually meant something to be here. I was an official, unofficial Hogwarts student now! I realized Leslie was rambling about something and I attempted to listen in and pay attention.

"...Your wand, you'll need that first, I'll also take you by the menagerie get you your pet. Petersford can take you for the school books and clothes. If we have time I'll take you by Flourish and Blotts. Then ice cream, should you decide not to buy out an entire section of the book store. And we'll definitely need to go to the hair salon. Merlin knows that mane of yours will be unmanageable by Yule unless we get it trimmed now. Now let's see… Here we are! Ollivanders, finest wands this side of Europe." I looked up at the foreboding building. In here would be the magical equivalent of my soul. That's at least what the old tales say. That your power is locked in the core, the wood represents your spirit, and the length and permeability your personality of the human shell… All of these different factors that go in to the heart of wand making…

"Welcome to Ollivander's, makers of fine wand since 382 BCE, how may we help you today?" I saw a young man working the front counter, seeming to have a fake cheery attitude with an equally fake smile on his face.

"My sister and I are looking for a wand to begin her first year of schooling with. Is Mr. Ollivander around?" Leslie asked. She'd been referring to me as a sister for years; it'd kind of just stick to our vocabulary after a while.

"Yep Miss. He's in back shaping wood. Delicate process you know. How 'bout I try to find that girlie…" he trailed off when he noticed Mr. Ollivander eyeballing him from the entrance to the back room.

"Pardon my nephew, he knows nothing of wandlore, but needed a job. Who's an old man to refuse? Anyway, how may I help you two lovely ladies today?" He seemed to be addressing Leslie more than me, but his stare was fixated at my eyes.

"Cassie here needs her first wand. She's like me you know, sisters of all and none." He nodded and worked his way over to the front shelf to choose a wand box.

"Hmm… Let's try this one. Ash wood, 8 1/2 inches, dragon heartstring core." The wand touched my hand and immediately started fizzling sparks everywhere. Ollivander quickly grabbed the wand from my hand and made away from me.

"Slightly arrogant are you Miss Cassie? Ash is not for you then. Vine perhaps? Yes, more of a fit, Vine wood, 7 ¾ inches, dragon heartstring." I took the wand and saw a subtle reaction, nothing large and grand or showy. No presentation of the wand choosing me.

"Curious. You have the personality required, but the wand is not suited. Perhaps a change in core, phoenix feather, of course, why didn't I try that first, Vine wood, 10 ½ inches with phoenix feather." Once again the wand came to me, gave a subtle response, and then did nothing else. It wasn't the one for me.

"Not vine then. Probably unicorn hair is the best for you. Now let's see… Elm? No you will do more spells for power then finesse… Hawthorn? No, you wear the heart on the sleeve… Cherry? It has the power, but not your flexibility… Of course! Dogwood." I stared at him as he rushed back and picked up a box from one of the upper shelves.

"Dogwood, 8 ¾ inches, unicorn hair. That should do the trick." I picked it up and its box lifted and started to zoom all around the shop, before disappearing behind countless shelves of wands. Ollivander took that one from me as well.

"Good match, but what's missing?" He walked back to find the missing wand box while Leslie turned to me.

"You certainly are an enigma. I've never seen it take him this long to find a wand." I shrugged my shoulders and awaited his return. I heard his footsteps, slow and paced. When he came into my field of vision his face was scrunched up in concentration.

"This is quite the curious case. Cassie, did you know that I pioneered the work of using unicorn hair?" I shook my head at him slowly.

"Well I did, and my predecessors worked with it a small bit as well. Now, my father preferred Kelpie tail hair and kneazle whiskers. They're weaker cores, but still have large personalities.

"Thestral hairs were used by the first of the Ollivanders, the ones who made this shop popular. The first Ollivander pioneered their usage, as well as the usage of the centaur's hair, however they haven't provided hairs for anyone to use since his death.

"This wand was one of the last made by the first Ollivander, in 357 BCE if my memory serves. Since then it's sat in this shop. Now, we've added to it since then mind you. He used a centaur's hair, and several hundred years later one of his descendants used a thestral hair. Then my father used Kelpie, and then I unicorn.

"A wand cannot last so long without its match, and you can't simply throw it out. So you stabilize the core. Only the centaur hair wouldn't come out. Neither would the other two once they'd been added. When I last added the unicorn hair, they all were braided and intertwined. It was a wand destined to be used by a complex person. I know it's yours Cassie." I ogled the wand, shocked by the natural beauty it possessed.

The wood was polished finely, and dancing sprites were carved into the handle with fairies near the tip. It was a beautiful creation, and I was almost afraid to pick it up for fear that it would reject me. Still, I slowly inched my hand towards it then gently caressed the handle under my fingertips. I could feel it vibrating, practically hear it humming, and then I grasped it.

Suddenly my insides were churning; the energy the wand was giving to my magical core was an incredible match. Ollivander nodded slightly before speaking.

"The core, centaur hair is good divination and astronomy, arithmancy as well should you choose to pursue that path. Thestral hairs are associated with death however; they are fantastic and provide quite good protection from the Dark Arts. Kelpie hair is a weaker core, but uniquely centered towards transfiguration, and unicorn hair has loyalty. Although it's the weakest core I use, it's compensated from the centaur hair. The Dogwood is playful, mysterious, troublesome, that would never work for those whom seek the dark arts, and the length is 10 ¾ inches. That'll be seven galleons." Leslie dug around in her purse and pulled out the money, and handed it to Ollivander. He bid us good day before once again disappearing behind the endless shelves of wands and we took our leave.

Glancing over at Leslie's face, I noticed her shell shocked expression, however well she was hiding it. We made our way towards the menagerie, and I thought about the irony of me receiving this wand. I don't even believe in divination! Jessica is the only person I've ever met whose visions are even worth half a knut. Why would I get the wand destined for great divination? I won't even study the school! Let alone use it!

As we approached the menagerie, the screeches and cowls of the owls and cats grew louder, and just outside the door you could hear the croaks of toads. Inside it was worse; the air was rich in the smell of feces and pellets. Leslie made her way over to the owls; she'd been talking about getting one since she'd begun regular correspondence with her Owl-Pal.

I myself wandered over to look at the cats; I'd always preferred a sleek, shiny cat, to a fluffy owl or cold toad. They had a solid white one, but it looked old and frail. There were two Siamese, from the same litter probably. There was a great fluff ball in the center, playing with a tabby and a calico. Then there was also a great big brown one taking a nap in the back of the pen.

None of them were connecting with me. They all had flaws or didn't seem to assimilate with me. I turned to find Leslie and leave when I noticed it. In the dark corner of the pen, all by itself was a little black kitten. Its eyes were wide and yellow, watching its companions as though they were a strange circus.

I bent over to pick her up, no complaints from her. I discretely checked her gender to make sure she was a 'her,' and then I looked her over. She was a relatively small thing, but she didn't look delicate or frail. She had the structure to be sleek and well-built when she came into her size, a great hunting cat. I carried her to the counter and they began to ring her up.

"This one's in a sad spot. All of its siblings died, mother left this one to fend, thought it was a goner too. Father was just a tom. We've been bottle feeding since we found it nine weeks ago. What's 'er new name?" I looked at her, as if expecting her to tell it for me.

"Wallflower." The cat didn't seem to disagree with this name, and the clerk rang it up. With a quick wave of her wand she placed a spell over the cat.

"Tracking and name caller. Anyone who uses the correct spell will now be able to give her back to you, her rightful owner." The woman gave me a small carrier and I went off to find Leslie. She was standing in front of a barn owl, looking at it with obvious interest.

"What do you think? It could handle the distance, it's safe from predators, there's the nice coloring…" I rolled my eyes.

"And if a dragon gets loose and eats it you'll be out fifteen galleons. She glared at me.

"The last dragon to get loose on site was over 200 years ago. Not going to happen." She picked up the cage and walked over to pay for our purchases.

"It'll be 24 galleons please." Leslie dug around once again for the money and I glanced down at Wallflower. She seemed quite content with being the cage instead of the pen and was snoring softly.

"Have a nice day!" We walked out and went further down the alley to the hairdresser. We walked in, sat down, got my hair cut to the base or my shoulder blades, paid, and walked out. It was a simple process that hardly required any patience at all. I wanted to get to the book store.

"You have a 10 galleon limit if you want ice cream." I nodded and walked off to find whatever tipped my fancy in the fantastic store that if Flourish and Blotts.

First up was some light reading. I browsed the sections for books I'd like to pursue; I usually picked up about three. Today was a day for _The History of Flight_, _Hogwarts: A History_, and _Defense 101: Defensive Spells and Charms for Beginners_. I then walked along to the nearest employee, asking if they had any books on wandlore. He led me to a shelf on the second floor, far to the back and away from the majority of the popular books. I thanked him and looked at the few titles available.

There was one specifically on wood types, one on cores, and one on lengths and their flexibilities. There was also a general book for those interested in the possibility of becoming a wand maker. I chose this one, and then headed off in a random direction for my random choice book.

I picked an aisle, closed my eyes, and walked with my hand against the shelf until I could pick one. When I opened my eyes, my hand was resting in the Dark Arts Section: Defense Against and History of. The book my hand was resting on was one of the latter, _Ancient Arts: Decidedly Evil or Misused and Misunderstood? _I grimaced, what eleven-year-old read a book like that? But this was a tradition I'd had for years, and I wasn't about to break it because the choice seemed odd.

I had my 10 galleon allowance in my hand, and I was at least going to get the wand making, dark arts, and Hogwarts books if I didn't have enough. A perky woman with a pixie cut cheerfully rang me up, my most expensive book being the wand one for 4 galleons.

"It'll be 10 galleons and 6 sickles please." I placed the 10 galleons on the counter and then dug around in my pockets for the sickles. Once I'd reached four of them she waved me off and said it was close enough.

"Have a lovely day!" I walked out of Flourish and Blotts to go meet Leslie at the ice cream parlor. She bought our frozen confections and we were off, strolling back to the Leaky Cauldron. I placed my purchases in her room before leaving the pub/inn, and making my way to muggle London. I made my way to the Underground so I could get the Heather's flat. Heather had shown me this contraption last year once I'd said I walked to her apartment from the other side of town. After that experience, she and I had become thick as thieves, despite her muggle heritage. We got along by her keeping me informed of the muggle events and me telling her crazy stories of witches and wizards and their fabulous adventures. She got a hoot out of them.

Her apartment was an older building, full of older people. Most of the tenants in the building were above the age of fifty, and she was the only child in the complex, or so she believes. I'm not too sure about that though.

She lived on the second floor, so we always just took the stairs instead of the elevator. I knocked at her door when I reached it and waited. If no one answered I'd just let myself in with the copy of her house key she'd given me, however they were always home when I dropped by.

After a few minutes of standing by the door without a response, I unlocked the door and made my way to her room. The entire unit was empty of people, and I scribbled a note quickly on a post it and left it where I knew she'd see it. I made my way back to the Leaky Cauldron, which was usually the most difficult part between having to navigate my way through muggle London, and not miss the alley the Cauldron was on.

Inside there was a huge commotion in the corner of the room by the public floo, and I could see Leslie trying to break it up. Not wanting to be caught up in such things with my head still slightly injured, I went straight to Leslie's room and retrieved my things. I used Leslie's private floo to go back to Mrs. Petersfords's place. What greeted me was not what I'd expected. There was an incredibly angry French woman, AKA Mrs. Petersford being pacified by her husband, and what looked to be a relative of hers.

"Athena Cassiopeia Folmay where 'ave you been? Jessica 'as a fainting spell and you disappear! Your 'ead ees still injured what were you thinking? It's my responsibility to keep you safe and I lose you! 'Ow could thees 'appen?" She banged her head on the table and I stood in shock at her outburst. Certainly Mrs. Petersford had had tantrums before, however none of them had ever been specifically at me.

Her husband patted and rubbed her shoulder while he escorted her into their bedroom to calm down. I was left alone with the relative and a now visible toddler.

"Ow do you do? I'm Fleur Weasley, Gabrielle's seester, thees ees Louis, my son." The young boy hid behind his mother's skirts and she laughed.

"E ees shy. Now, you 'ave been to the Alley! Let's see!" I offered my purchases to the woman. It was quite shocking how similar she and Mrs. Petersford were in their speech and demeanor.

Fleur rifled through my purchases and her eyes rested on my wand. She looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened quite a bit and her mouth almost hit the floor.

"Ees that the Momemsic wand? Se magnific! I never thought I'd see it with my own eyes! Eet's marvelous! And you! To be eet's matched… You are going to be a very powerful witch one day Madam Athena. Would you like tea?" I shook my head and she sighed.

"My seester always did 'ave the temper. Quite the 'ot 'ead as my 'usband says. Eet will be worse these next few months, I feel sorry for Jessica and Nicolas." I didn't think to ask why, it was probably from the stress of having to worry about my education. I bid Fleur goodby and went to my room to sleep.

* * *

Sleep came and left me quickly it seemed. My growling stomach complaining from emptiness. I rose to draw back the curtains and let in the light, but a darkening charm had been placed on the window, making the task impossible. I walked out to the kitchen to pillage for breakfast, only to find Jessica and Nicolas already eating.

"Morning Cassie, your little friend woke up before you and we gave her some milk. What's her name by the way?" Nicolas asked.

"Wallflower, she stands back and watches from the outside." He nodded and placed my breakfast in front of me. Bacon and eggs. Yum.

"Eat up, we're going to get your supplies, well, I am at least. Jes and Gaby are too weak still to go. What do you still need to get?" What was Gaby weak from? Did she have a panic attack or something?

"The robes, hat, shoes, and name tag, all of the course books, and my equipment. That's everything." He nodded and rose to clean his plate.

"I'll take you by Gringotts to access your vault as well. Gaby tells me it's a blood lock so I hope you don't mind getting your finger pricked." Jessica gave me a strange look.

"Finite Incantitem." She whispered. I felt my eyes revert to their natural brown color and the hints of brown the tips of my hair still had. I looked up at her curiously and she shrugged.

"It was time." I could understand that. I was no longer under the watch of suspicious orphanage conditions and I was going to school.

Nicolas and I bid her goodbye and made our way to the floo. We both made it to the Alley and immediately went to Gringotts. We paced ourselves and I thought of if I could at least get my first year fee from the vault. I know it costs 300 galleons a year. That'd be a total of 2,100 galleons over the entire course of time. Not including other expenses that I'd need… We approached the goblin at the front desk and Nicolas handled the talking.

"Hello, we'd like to access Madam Folmay's vault. It's a blood lock, so she doesn't have an actual key." The goblin pulled out a large, thick book and began to look through it quickly, searching for the bits of information that he'd need to access my account.

"Level 16, you'll have a ways to go. Goldgrim will escort you." We looked over to where he was gesturing and we followed the tiny goblin.

"Hop in the cart. Doesn't take very long to get down there, it's the getting back that takes the time." We hopped in and I was in a roller coaster! Up, down, left, down, all around, it was incredible! We came to a jerked halt at a rather large door.

"Floor 16, vault 1665. Your wand arm?" I extended my left arm. Strange as it was I was a left handed caster. The Goblin took my finger and put it to the lock, I got a tiny prick, like a needle, and all of the locks started turning. The door clicked, and once I viewed the interior I was shocked.

The vault had hundreds of galleons inside of it. They were everywhere, spotted with sickles and knuts here and there.

"How is there this much?" I asked in wonder. The Goblin pulled out a ledger that I'd assume was associated with my account.

"The account was opened on August 24, 1999, the day before your birth. The beginning deposit was 3.500 galleons, with a maximum interest rate of 20%, paid by the starter from their account. Every year on the date of your birth they put in another thousand galleons. Two benefactors would come in at random times and make deposits as low as 250 galleons. Your current balance is 55,360 galleons." I stood shocked. All of these years, someone had been saving for me, preparing for me, wanting me to succeed. And I'd never known it.

"My I make a withdrawal of 75 galleons?" The goblin nodded and made a note in his ledger. He looked up at Nicolas.

"She'll also need the 300 galleon fee for the entry of Hogwarts." He made another note in the ledger and summoned the funds we'd requested. He placed them in two separate bags, one he kept and one he gave to me.

"We handle the payments to Hogwarts, the day before term starts we send a ledger of the students who've made either their year's payment or just the semester." I nodded and climbed back into the cart. Nicolas and the goblin followed and soon we were zipping through the aisles, going through everything again, only backwards! It took us longer to get back up to the top, but it was still fun.

Nicolas and I parted ways so he could get my trunk and equipment and I could go get my robes sized. Madam Malkin's didn't really have that many people in it, but I was still seen by an apprentice. She placed three black robes behind me and as the magical tape measure came to an amount the clothes changed with it. Soon I was fitted with three custom robes, and I only owed the woman 15 galleons, 5 for each set. I thanked the woman and walked to Flourish and Blotts, where Nicolas had already gotten my school books together and had a trunk with him that didn't look standard.

"Gaby and I decided we wanted to get you an early birthday present, so this trunk has an expansion charm on it for all of the books you could ever want. It also has a lightness charm, so it'll never gain any weight other than non-book items. It was custom done. Happy birthday Cassie." I couldn't breathe; it was exactly the kind of thing I'd wanted! Jessica must have said something because I'd been telling her I wanted a place to store my books for a while now. I ran to Nicolas and hugged him, thanking him profusely for the early gift.

"Well, Jessica also purchased you this." He held up an eye shaped necklace, probably representing the 'inner eye.' But when I looked on the back she'd had an engraving done.

_We Watch, We See, We know, We Are_

_A Sister of All and None_

_~Jessica & Leslie_

I started tearing up. I wasn't one for girly sentiments and jewelry, but I absolutely loved this. Nicolas put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a hug, leading me back through the alley and into the Leaky Cauldron again. It was Leslie's day off, so I couldn't thank her for the gift. We flooed back to the Petersford house where I knew I'd be spending two weeks impatiently waiting for the beginning of school, and my new life.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated! **

**A few notices:**

**I actually looked on the Harry Potter Wiki for what the cores and woods meant, that's all accurate. The only one I added in was centaur, because it had to be special. Notice that all of the hairs in the wand are equine based, and they braid together. **

**No, I did not noticed that I'd named the cat Wallflower and realized that I'd made a reference until I was reviewing my work. (The Perks of Being a Wallflower was a movie that Emma Watson was in.)**

**Lastly, I've actually scheduled out all of the classes, periods, electives and times on an excel sheet. Hard work, but worth it. **

**Shout outs are given to those who review! **

**~Muse**


	4. The Sorting Hat, Or Not

"Attention Hogwarts Students. The train will leave in approximately 15 minutes. Please have your trunks loaded and yourselves placed in carriages before then. Thank you." An annoying intercom voice said. I looked back over at Mrs. Petersford and her husband. They'd been the ones to come and escort me to the train. I wanted Jessica to come as well, but she seemed to be having too much backlash from the vision a few weeks ago. It was an odd occurrence for her, but it happened sometimes none the less. Nicolas didn't want her taking me to the heart of the city alone, so he'd apparated all of us to station. He was now glancing around at all of the foreign people. Mrs. Petersford was overlooking my appearance and tittering ever now and again about some miniscule issue that only she would be able to spot.

"We should've gotteen that skirt a size larger, you'll be outgrowing it by the time winter comes round! Oh, and just look at 'our 'air! 'Ow could you have let that random woman whisk you away to go geet 'our 'air done? You are going to be the death of me child!" Nicolas put an arm around her shoulder and whispered something into her ear. Her face softened and then she fell silent for a bit.

"Alright Cassie, are you ready for your first year?" Nicolas asked. He'd been trying to perk up my attitude for two weeks, not that it needed much more of a perk up. The mere thought of getting out of that stupid orphanage and into an actual school like Hogwarts was an amazingly fantastic thought that sent shivers down my spine. But there was always Mrs. Petersford to bring me back down to London, talking about the realities of my studies, and the challenges I'd face because of the discrepancies between my preliminary education and that of the average Hogwarts student, etc. etc. I'd started to tune out between things she'd said for a while now, I love her to death but sometimes she can ramble a bit when she's worried, which at the current moment is every minute.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what house I get put in! And seeing all of the ghosts! Especially ones that aren't poltergeists like the orphanage had one year. Then there's also all of the advanced materials that I'll get to learn, and oh my goodness…" I could feel my smile widening on my face. School and learning always somehow made me happier, despite all of the orphanage's hatred for the ideas. He smiled down at me and then reached down to ruffle my hair. Mrs. Petersford let out an uncharacteristic shriek, and then moved to fix it back. I batted her hands away and fixed it myself. She glared at her husband and he cleared his throat. Clearly their two personalities were of the 'opposites attract' phenomena.

"What house do you think you'll want to be in Cass?" Nicolas asked.

"I don't know. I like Slytherin, but Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are appealing too. I know I don't want Hufflepuff though, too many morals and too much righteousness." Mrs. Petersford frowned.

"You don't want a bad reputation, but with what I know of you, you'll probably get put een Slytherin. You have that kind of cunning and weet that they are famous for. Now, go get on that train, and I want to 'ear all about your first week in a letter! Shoo now, or you'll miss the train!" I nodded and rolled my eyes when my back was turned. The train wouldn't leave for another fifteen minutes, and it won't take me that long to board it.

I found an empty compartment quickly and grabbed it for myself. I didn't want anyone else to intrude for a while. I looked out the window at Mrs. Petersford and Nicolas. They both had light smiles on their faces. I gave a final wave at them before settling down and pulling my book out of my satchel. The book I pulled out was the dark arts book I'd picked out two weeks ago. I settled into my seat and started to read for a bit.

_The most common "Dark Arts" spells known are those that make someone do something against their own will. The Imperious Curse is the prime thought of this one, but also Avada Kedavra. This one causes you to die without the body's permission. Though that does seem like a bit of an extreme, it is truly what the curse's structure is geared to do._

_ Looking at other forms of Dark Arts spells, you find a large variety that truly should be considered neutral. For instance, spells considered too dark to be hexes, or jinxes, blood charms, ghost summoning, and alchemy. Although alchemy was more recently added to this list, the reasoning behind it is strange. Since it cannot be considered a key part of potions, wizards and witches of the Department of Mysteries looked at its fundamentals, and claimed it to be "Dark" on the grounds that it manipulated an object for false gain in the name of selfishness. _

_ More on the subject on the debate of the elegit darkness on alchemy in chapter 16, for now, we shall look at where the Arcane Arts ended and the Dark Arts began. In 1563, Arcane potioneer, Joseph Markign, began to use dead animal's blood as a base for many of his potions. Whist live animal blood, which has been drawn for potions for thousands of years, is less potent, it is seen as the more natural way of using blood. In order for a dead animal's blood to work one would have to kill it fresh. Once Markign's colleagues found out about his testing of the different bases, they called him to trial in the Wizignaunt. He was found guilty of crimes against magic creatures, and under the offense tab of his write-up, the label "Dark Arts" was placed on it instead of Arcane Arts. _

_ While this may have been a typographical error by a young court reporter, it appeared in many more trials on various peoples after this court case. Some wizards and witches, like myself, believe that the label of "Dark Arts" was added to anything seen by the general public as less than natural. On the topic of the earliest cases, most of them were from ritual sacrifices, using the blood of dead animals, and killing sentient creatures in the name of research. _

_ It was actually from the work of some of these "Dark Wizards" that we found over one quarter of the potioning ingredients still used today by even the best potioneers. This is also from where magic creatures studies came from, although there are contradicting claims over this in the name of not labeling it "Dark." In fact, those "Dark Wizards" are still left out of many textbooks despite the efforts of many to have them added. No one learns of these wizards and witches, or their great additions to our knowledge of modern society. However…_

I felt the train jolt and I hurried to put up my book. I wouldn't want anyone coming in and thinking I was a strange dark child or some such nonsense. Although, the book did bring up some very interesting points to do with what we do and do not learn. I mean, it's kind of odd that we will change many things in the name of "Light" but not in the name of "Dark."

When we had finally pulled out of the station I took out my journal and pen. I'd be forced to use quills at school, I'd use pens for my journal. I began writing my thoughts over the Dark Arts book and other questions I had on various aspects of the history. Hogwarts wouldn't have anything like the books I'd need to do the research, so I'll just have to wait until I can go to…

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" I looked up and saw a nervous looking girl standing in the door. She was a bit heavy in weight, and was probably an inch or two taller than me. She had blonde hair, and hazel eyes. She had a small bag with her. I guess I could let her invade my bubble of piece.

"Nope. I'm the only one here. Take a seat if you want." She smiled for a moment and sat down opposite me. She hesitated a moment and then took out a magazine with an abstract cover. It looked very cool.

"The Quibbler? I've never heard of it before. Is it good?" Her head shot up at me.

"Um. Yeah, I guess. My Da loves it. Says it's more realistic than the profit. Sometimes we go off to see the editor, they went to school together, kinda cool. Oh, where are me manners? My names Amanda Longbottom. I'm going to be a first year. My birthday's a bit later in the year though. I almost didn't make it into this year! Um. What's your name?" I had heard of Longbottom before. Neville and Hannah Longbottom were both war heroes, and they had two children. They were in the Prophet every once and a while for doing something like producing an herbal remedy for scars or finding a new aspect of a plant for potioneers to look at.

"Name's Athena Cassiopeia Folmay, but most people just call me Cassie. In fact I prefer it that way, my birthday was yesterday actually. Nothin' special. This is gonna be my first year too. Are you excited?" She looked out the window at the countryside.

"I'm kind of scared. I mean, my dad was a Gryffindor and my mom was a Hufflepuff, but I just feel like… I don't know. I don't think I'm like either of them. My mum's a lot more bubbly than I am and my dad… He's really brave, just like a Gryffindor, and I'm definitely NOT a Slytherin… I mean, not that there's anything wrong with Slytherins, but I don't think I am one." A blonde girl with light features and a boy with bright pink hair walked in and sat next to Amanda.

"Hey Amanda! I haven't seen you since the last time everyone was over. What's been going on?" The boy said. I was staring at his head, which now had blue hair, and his eyes were now red.

"Nothing really. Mom's been having a great riot with the inn this season. New folks coming in, business booming and all that jazz, she started up a garden in the back lot to provide some fresh fruits and vegetables for the Hogwarts kids this year. She remembered how much she missed knowing where her food came from, rural family and all. But when we called out Luna, you know they did that interview recently, she said mum was lucky, apparently the garden's home to a group of Talytalklems. They're good for food production and growth mum said she even found one in the garden the other day! I'm sure she did." They all started laughing, and the dude's hair turned neon green. I looked back at Amanda; she seemed perfectly fine with the kid changing hair colors suddenly, like it was nothing in the world. The blonde looked at me while the other two talked about some random product now available in Hogsmede.

"I'm Victoria Weasley. This is my best friend, Teddy, he's an animorphagus. That means he can change anything he wants about himself at any time. It's really cool. What's your name?" She was overly perky, and seemed a bit snobbish to me, but I got over it and kept talking.

"I'm Cassie Folmay. This is my first time at Hogwarts, and I never thought this would be so exciting!" Teddy and Amanda looked over and grinned. Victoria kept up her snobbish look.

"Well. I've been on the list for a while, and Beaubatins and Hogwarts. My father was very excited when I chose Hogwarts, so was my mother. But she really wanted me to go to her old school. I wanted to go with my friends though." Yep. This girl was defiantly a snob.

"Oh hush Vicky! You know you would've gone to Hogwarts anyway. Hi Cassie, I'm Teddy Lupin, don't let her ruin the day for you. What are you going to like most at Hogwarts?" I liked this kid. Apart from his hair's multiple personality disorder he seemed nice.

"Potions, defiantly. It's my best subject. Either that or transfiguration. I'm good at both. I can't wait to start though. It's really exciting." Victoria looked down at me the moment I'd said potions.

"That's awesome! I'm hoping I'll do well in divination. I love the idea of telling the future! It'd be really cool. Plus, the wand I got was really in tune with fortune casting and rune reading according to Mr. Ollivander." Teddy said. He pulled out his wand and showed it to everyone. It was a nine inch; at least it looked like it, with a light wood.

"Ten inches of maple wood, with dragon heart string. It's really cool. What about you Amanda?" I looked over at Amanda and she slowly pulled out one of the shortest wands I'd ever seen.

"Seven inch made of oak wood, with Gillyweed extract. It's a rare form of wand make, and it's good for Herbology, Potions, and slightly good at charms. Victoria?" I looked over at the French girl. She seemed to be proud of hers. I felt like an intruder on the entire thing, and slightly out of place, but this seemed to be something they had been looking forward to.

"Twelve inch made of Spruce, with unicorn hair interwove. It's good at Transfiguration, Charms, and Divination. What about you?" She looked over at me with a snooty look on her face. I pulled my wand out of one of the boots I was wearing and they all gasped.

"What's the big deal?" They all stared at my wand. I had no clue why. I'd loved this one the moment I'd seen it. Ollivander had specifically said he'd had it for over eighty years, and no witch or wizard had ever come close to being able to use it.

"That's the Momemsic wand! Ollivander has never been able to get it matched! Even my grandmother saw it when she was in his shop picking out her first wand! And that was well over sixty years ago!" Amanda exclaimed. She seemed to be in awe of the wand, staring at the carvings on the handle. They were very intricate, and that's one of the things that I found very neat about my wand.

"Well, anyway. It's a ten and three quarter inch made of Dogwood, with centaur hair, thestral hair, kelpie hair and unicorn hair as the interwork. The carvings on it were the last that the first Ollivander ever did, and this was the final wand he made that included a centaur hair. They had to keep stabilizing the core, that's the only reason it has so many different parts. The wand is over two thousand years old, and is good at Potions, Alchemy, Defense, and Charms." They all looked at it with interest. The pattern was what got most people. Even at only a glance you could see the intricateness that had gone into perfecting the carving. You could see each character's face as part of it, as well as their emotions and outputs. It was truly amazing.

"Well, I'm sure it would have found a different match if you hadn't picked it." Victoria sneered. I really didn't like her all ready.

"You seem really familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?" Her eyes widened quickly and she gave a snort.

"Most definitely not. I would remember someone like you!" She sneered. I could hear a bit of a French accent and that's when it hit me.

"You're Mrs. Petersford's niece! Fleur is your mother! I remember her coming by the house with Louis! You look very much like her you know. You have the same eyes." She seemed shocked that I knew of either her or her mother.

"You know Vicky's mother?" Teddy asked in confusion.

"Well, I wouldn't say I know her. I met her a couple weeks ago when I got back home from shopping in Diagon Alley. Mrs. Petersford, that's Victoria's aunt, she's my governess and my friend, well, she's practically my sister, her guardian. We both live with her and her husband." Victoria's was still looking like she was a fish out of water.

"Vicky! Hello! Earth to Vicky! Come in Vicky!" Teddy was waving his hand in front of her face practically begging for her attention. It was weird.

"I am sorry; I did not know you were her charge. She's talked about you and the other girl constantly of late, always about how much of a quick learner you are, how she wished you didn't have to live in an orphanage, things like that." She just said orphanage. How dare she? Is she trying to make me hit her?

"You're an orphan?" Amanda asked with sadness on her face. I gave a slight nod and picked my journal back up again. I was done with this conversation for now. I'd had enough of a French wannabe and her digs.

"Anything from the trolley dearies?" An elderly woman with gray hair asked peeking through our carriage door.

"Two licorice wands and three, no four, chocolate frogs." He looked over at me and smiled. The woman went to her cart and I pulled out my Galleons.

"I'd like eight cauldron cakes, three pumpkin pasties, three licorice wands, two boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans, and twelve chocolate frogs please." They all stared at me with shock that I could afford so much food. The woman gave me a smile before loading up our carriage with sweets. I handed each of them two cakes, and a pumpkin pasty, along with a licorice wand and three chocolate frogs each. The beans we could split and everything else was for me.

"For us? Really? Thanks Cass! You're awesome!" Teddy shouted at me before hopping over to sit next to me and give me a quick hug. Amanda giggled and nodded at me while Victoria just turned up her head at me.

"Thank you." She said roughly.

"If you don't mind me asking, how can you afford so much if you're an orphan?" Amanda asked.

"Someone set up a blood account in my name at Gringotts. Whatever that means. They set it up with the highest interest amounts possible, and then just left it there for me. I have a pretty penny to my name, but I don't want to spend it all in a rush." I said carefully.

"Maybe your parents… You know, maybe the Deatheaters… Well, you know." I thought about this and then shook my head.

"Someone puts in more every once and a while on my birthday. A bit strange, but I mean, I'm not exactly complaining about it." Amanda let out another giggle.

"I got the Morgan Le Fay card! First one for me, awesome!" Teddy shouted. Victoria gave a smile and held out her card to him.

"No way! You got a Harry Potter card? I have never seen one of those before! It's not like my godfather is him or anything and he never gets them from the company!" Teddy sarcastically stated to Victoria. I snickered and opened up my cards. I got all unique cards that I hadn't gotten before.

"What about you Cass?" Teddy asked while shoving a cauldron cake in his mouth.

"I got an Andros the Incredible, a Hengist of Woodcroft, and a Newton Scamander. I don't have these. I think I'm going to start collecting during my Hogwarts years…" Teddy nodded and pulled a thick book out of his side bag. I noticed that Amanda had a bad like Teddy's, and Victoria had a purse.

"I already started collecting. When we get to Hogwarts, you should owl your guardian for your collection. We can swap cards and see if we can help each other out some. I'll even make you a deal! First one to get all of the cards in the entire set can ask whatever they want of the other. Fair game Cass?" Teddy asked. I thought over the terms. I looked down at the cards I'd gotten, knowing that the Andros one was a decent find that Teddy wouldn't be able to replicate anytime soon.

"Fair deal." I reached out and we shook on it. He and Victoria started to bicker slightly over the some miniscule factoid that had occurred between them over the summer, and Amanda seemed to have dozed off during Teddy and I's bet. Figuring I'd have a while before they turn their attention to me again, I pulled out my journal and started to write whatever came to my mind.

_September 1, 2010_

"_We've set the process in motion. The grand four… No five, shall be revealed once again. You shall be the leader, but beware those whom you trust in their entirety. The winds are changing, and you shall be the first leaf to fly."_

_ Jessica you really gave me a puzzle this time… _

_ So the grand four… The four houses? The four seasons? The four of us in this compartment? __No… __None of those sound right with the way Jessica's prophecies work. That's not how her mind works in general. Okay, so one part is abstract. One part is warning. One part is literal and one part is warring. That's how her prophecies go. We figured that out years ago. _

_ Okay, so the warning is the trust in their entirety part. The warring has to be the four no five, it's the only contradiction, even brief as it is, that she gives. Then the abstract part would be about the leaves flying, and the literal would be me being a leader? That doesn't make any sense! I'm no leader. I watch from the shadows and come up with the best route of attack. I plan, I plot, I'm a thinker, I don't just go off randomly to do whatever the heck I please in an attempt of fame! _

_ Okay, so moving away from Jessica's prophecy, that'll give me a headache before we even get to the school! I need to make my list of things to do. _

_ First, send a letter the Mrs. Petersford to try and contact Heather. I'll need her to keep me updated on all things muggley. Then there's that Dark Arts research I want to do. Over the people, not the actual rituals and things. That'd be weird. Then I want to talk to all of my teachers and ask if they have any syllabi for us, before classes start. I want to make sure I'm where I'm supposed to be. It'll be very bad if I end up behind in my first week. Pray for Slytherin house too! That would be wicked!_

"Attention students, we will arrive at Hogwarts in ten minutes, please change into your robes, and find your belongings. Thank you." All three of my companions got out their changes and went in different directions.

"It was nice meeting you Cassie! I'll see you at school." Amanda called back at me. I went out to get changed, but accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" The guy turned around and I thought I was in heaven. He was older than me, most definitely, and he had amazing eyes and gorgeous hair.

"Its fine accidents happen, right? I'm Jackson Wood, this is my second year. And you are?" I stared at him for a minute before snapping back to reality.

"Um. Cassie. Cassie Folmay. This is my first year coming." Jackson looked over behind my shoulder and smirked.

"Really? Hmm. Well if you're looking for the girls changing rooms their over there," he pointed to a direction the opposite of wear I was going, "and I hope you get in the house you want. Little tip though, Slytherin has really changed since the war, we are really cool. And, we keep to our own and help them when they need it." He winked and walked past me. I was in heaven.

Walking on cloud nine all the way to the restroom to get changed was pretty funny, and I met up with Amanda and Victoria there. They were already changed. I worked my way to the front of the line, pushing through others so I could get out of there quickly. All the while I was thinking about that cute guy. What did he say his name was? Oh yeah, Jackson. He was good looking. And a second year. But he looked a lot older than that, I wonder how that happened… Hmm… A mystery for another day.

"Cassie! Come on, we've got to get going!" Amanda called. Somehow I'd managed to become friends with Teddy and Amanda. They were good people, but I wished there were more people like me. Who got my interests and knew what I was going on about. As I considered this, I walked out to see Teddy, Amanda, and 'Vicky' in their black robes. We were all supposed to be getting off of the train soon. I was really nervous though. What if I didn't get put in a good house? This was not going to end well…

"Relax Cassie." Teddy said. I looked up at him and found some comfort in his eyes. He seemed to know what was going through my head.

"You'll be fine, all that you have to worry about is choosing how much food you're gonna shove down your throat at the feast." I laughed, and worked my nerves off. Pretty soon, all of us first years were herded into boats by a huge man named Hagrid. Teddy told me that he'd been here since Harry Potter went to school here, and I could believe it. Then man had the beginnings of a graying beard striped throughout, and he had a lot of wrinkles all around his face. He had to be in his sixties at least.

"Harry is always talking about him! He said Hagrid was one of his favorite people back when he went to Hogwarts. Hey Hagrid!" The giant man turned around. He looked around for some time before his eyes finally settled on Teddy. He then started moving through the crowd of scared first years to talk with us.

"Ai Teddy! Gud ter see ya! Ow's Arry?" The giant's accent seemed something of a mix between Scottish and British. It definitely was cool though. Up closer Hagrid looked even older. His hair was receding, and there was even some gray hair coming through on his head. I felt sorry for him. Teddy had told me he was a gamekeeper, and I'm sure that with age coming along there must have been multiple pains with his body catching up to him.

"He's good! Before I forget, he told me to give you this." He held out an envelope that seemed a bit larger than your average post, but still inconspicuous. "He said it had to do with those notes you gave him last time you came over." The half-giant took the parcel and placed it in his coat. Grinned at Teddy and then looked at Amanda and me.

"Well, I know 'bout Tori, but wha 'bout these two lovely lassies?" Amanda blushed whilst I grinned and laughed. Teddy looked over at us and started laughing too. The only one who didn't seem to enjoy this was 'Tori' because the attention wasn't on her.

"Well, I'm Cassie Folmay. And this is Amanda Longbottom. I'm sorry if I'm staring, I've just never seen a real half giant before." I blushed, and Teddy smirked. Victoria cut in after a while.

"Yes Hagrid, we have missed you, but can we please get up to the sorting ceremony now? I'd like to join my house before the new school year begins." She huffed. Spoiled brat.

"Ai, yer right, course." Hagrid stepped forward slightly and started yelling at the people on the platform.

"Right! Firs years come tha way! To the boats! All you others that hav been sorted, go to your carriages, and go up to the feast." Teddy, Amanda, Victoria, and I all made our way toward one boat, while Hagrid walked into a larger one. When all of the first years were seated, the boats started moving. I could tell who had been involved with magic before and who hadn't. I was used to stuff like this happening, as were others in the boat. I looked over and there was one guy I hadn't noticed before now.

"Who are you?" I asked calmly. His head shot up. He had chocolate brown hair, with green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was decent looking as well.

"They call me Alex. Short for Alexander. My mother and aunt went here a couple years ago. My mother was in the same year as Harry Potter, and she's really well known in the fashion industry." I looked over at the guy. I didn't know anything about the fashion industry of the wizarding world. I might be part of it, but I honestly could care less.

"That's cool. I'm Cassie. I have a governess and a mysterious account at Gringotts someone set up for me. That's about it for me." He stared at me for quite a bit.

"What'd ya mean by that?" He asked. His head was coked to the side.

"I mean I don't have parents. I've grown up in an orphanage since I was one week old, I've never been adopted, and every grown there hates me, well unless you count Mrs. Petersford, and no one's ever cared. I'm an orphan. Vicky told all of you guys that back on the train." He had shock written on his face.

"How can you be so calm about that fact?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know. Mrs. Petersford always said I was mature for my age. I guess I just don't care about stuff like that. So I grew up in an orphanage? Okay, there are some people worse off than I am. It might not seem like it, but you can see them in the city if you look hard enough. So I didn't have a hug every night and a kiss on the cheek growing up. I had tons of older friends who look at me like a kid sister. I got food and clean water, a minimal education in both muggle and magical pursuits. It's not that bad to what it could have been." I shrugged it off and looked back at Alex. He had a distant look on his face, like a gaze out or something similar. Something like what Jessica would do before having a vision.

"So Alex, what house do you want to get in?" He didn't seem to hear me and just as I was about to repeat my question, he replied with a slight answer.

"The house I belong in." The others looked at him like he was crazy. His eyes were on mine though, and I nodded at him with the understanding that I thought I had of his response.

"Ow can one want the house they belong in? That is stupid, of course it will put you in the house you belong in, but which one do you want?" When he didn't respond to her she gave a huff and glared at him. I rolled my eyes and answered for the silent kid across from me.

"He means that it doesn't matter which house he wants. He couldn't want to be in Gryffindor, but if in his heart that's not where he belongs then that's not where he wants to be. That's what he means by that statement." Teddy and Amanda nodded with understanding and I started thinking about if what the muggles thought of blondes was true. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alex's face twitch, almost as if fighting a laugh or a smile.

"Well I think it's nutty! Of course you want the house you're supposed to be in! Isn't that right?" Victoria exclaimed. Teddy looked over at her and shrugged.

"Have you ever heard Harry's story? About how they wanted to put him in Slytherin, but because he wanted Gryffindor so much that's where they put him. They listen to your preferences and make their judgment off of them sometimes. But I think I'm with Alex on this one. I'd rather go where I belong than where I want. I mean, your family can dictate so much of it… Harry was a Gryffindor and so was my grandmother. Wouldn't I be a little biased for wanting to be in Gryffindor? What if deep, deep down I was actually a Hufflepuff? I would have never grown into my true personality because where I was supposed to be I wasn't." Victoria rolled her eyes.

"At Beaubatins they don't have this house nonsense. You get sorted by age, and then as they analyze you they place you with a group. That group becomes your family. Back when my mother competed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, her group and three others from the seventh year were selected to go." She settled down a bit after Teddy pushed her slightly.

"Yes, but Beaubatins has extreme fees involved. They also have an image and a very strict dress code. They're all about uniformity and working as a unit. That's just the way they are." Alex responded. He looked over across the narrowing distance towards the castle.

"At Hogwarts you're given more freedom of expression. And with Durmstrang, the last woman they let in was in 1956. She was there when my granddad was. Good friends those two. Durmstrang focuses on the military aspect of magic; performing as a unit, using force and power. That's what they're all about. Hogwarts is the best school for the average witch or wizard in Europe wishing for a decent education." Alex continued. He certainly knew a lot about different schools.

"Why do you know so much about the different schools Alex?" Amanda asked curiously. Alex turned to her slightly as if just noticing her presence.

"My aunt and I were looking through all of the different schools. Due to certain circumstances, we wanted to make sure that I would be able to get the best education possible. We didn't know if Hogwarts would be that location, or if it would be another school. I picked this one out specifically, it fit our needs, it has the best curriculum, and it's one of the cheapest at only 150 galleons a semester." I nodded and withdrew from the conversation. I needed a little bit of a breather from the people surrounding me.

At the orphanage, people had avoided me like the plague, like I was the Dark Child or something. It was a story they'd told me time and time again, how the sisterhood would come and snatch me up, how I was going to go through the gates of hell just like Jessica, things like that. Most of those comments came from Miss Havishment, but she said them in front of others. From the moment the heard that on, they were cautious around me, they were withdrawn, almost like they didn't want me to contaminate them with my oddness.

"Cassie?" Teddy whispered. I looked up at him. He looked a little worried and I gave a smile back at him.

"Yeah. What's up?" He looked a little confused, and then shook his head.

"I could have sworn I heard you speaking something that wasn't English. Like maybe German or something. I don't know. And about the orphan thing, I'm one too. My mother and my father died in the war. I've been raised by my godfather ever since. It gets easier." I looked down and thought quickly. Had I been speaking like that again? I always worried Jessica when I started speaking like that. Almost like she was thinking I was a Dark Child as well. Of course, Jessica didn't believe in all of that dumb stuff, but there were times when she did seem overly cautious of me.

"Yeah, well, mine just didn't want me. End of story." He scowled and looked over at me. His hair was now black, as were his eyes. From what I'd seen of him today, blue hair and red eyes was his natural look. But when he was making a joke or doing something to make fun of Victoria it was any color of the rainbow. Black was one color I hadn't seen yet however…

"Everyone has their own reason. You should trust their judgment about what was best for you." I'd never thought about it like that before. Well, maybe at one point I had, but it would have escaped my mind or been shot down by my mind's walls. The idea that they even possibly wanted me but couldn't keep me was preposterous. And even if that was the case, why would they have put me at that orphanage? Why not a decent one? Why not…

"I never thought of it like that. But it's kind of odd. I always thought of my birth parents as the snooty stuck up people who just didn't want me. That's all I want to think of them as. Just the idea of them being something else… That would change my entire view. I don't think I'm ready for a shift like that you know?" I stated.

Teddy gave a slight nod and then pulled out a necklace from under his robes. He took it off and opened it up. Inside were pictures of an older looking man, kind of dingy, standing with a young woman whom had bright pink hair. In the other side was a young Harry Potter standing with an elder woman with graying hair whom was holding a baby. They were both muggle photos, so neither one of them were moving. I looked up at him and he had a sad smile on his face.

"My mum and dad. And then the other one is my godfather and my grandmother. Harry tells me about them all the time. About how he wished there was something more he could have done to help them. How he wished I'd known them, about what wonderful and caring people they were and how there's no one else in the world quite like them. My dad taught at this castle you know. Went to school here too. I kind of feel closer to him by going here, and closer to my mum. He didn't know her as well by my grandmother tells me all about her. In a way, you're kind of different. I never knew my parents, but I know them so well. You never knew your parents, but you try to make up for what you don't know by putting in your own experiences. Harry told me about how he used to do that before he found out he was magical." Teddy handed the locket over to me and I stared down at the enigma that was Harry Potter.

Everyone grew up hearing the stories of the fabulous Harry Potter, and that if you didn't eat your veggies he wouldn't come and save you from Voldemort. Silly little things like that. But in Teddy's locket he seemed to be less of a figure and more of a real person.

"I think I get what you're saying. I can kind of understand the difference, but it's still a bit of a raw topic. Oh and look at you! You were such a cute little baby!" I said giving me best baby talk voice to irritate him.

"Oh, go jump in the lake!" He said. We laughed together and saw the Hogwarts castle looming right in front of us. We were here. Hagrid got out of his private boat and gestured for all of us to do the same. We all followed suit, and soon we were in a small tunnel that he lead us through with great ease. I think all of us were a little scared, but soon we saw light ahead, and it got easier. Pretty soon we came to a halt in a small chamber that I was sure lead to the sorting place of the castle. But that wasn't what caught my attention, what did was a pretty woman standing there with her wand drawn out. She looked majestic with her hair loose, casting a spell that turned the torches blue. It was an amazing thing to look at. Pretty soon though we caught her attention, and the woman turned toward us.

"Hello new first years, I am Hermione Granger, and I will be your history of magic teacher. Some of you have older siblings who've probably told you about the way we sort here, and some of you may have read it in Hogwarts: A History. Some of you, like me, may be muggle born and have absolutely no clue what's about to happen and you're scared out of your wits. Let me tell you about the way we sort really quickly.

"We look through your minds. We see everything you are, everything you have done and everything you think, even if only for a moment. Based on that we compare you to our founders, and choose which one would have requested you for their house, however, if we get stuck, the final choice is swayed by you. This is your schooling experience and if you want to be a Hufflepuff so badly instead of a Gryffindor then so be it, the hat will put you there. I doubt that will be an issue with the majority of you, but always remember you have a family with your house.

"You're all probably scared out of your wits at our sorting process, but let me just say there's nothing to be worried about. You are safe, you are important here at Hogwarts. I'm sure you will all come to love Hogwarts with your souls like I did when I went to school here. But first, we have to find out what houses you'll be in." She laughed to herself and continued her speech. She was very enthusiastic with what she was saying, and she had a way with her words that was poetic, also familiar in a way.

"The way this will work, is I will call your name, and you will step forward onto the stool. I will set the hat on top of your head, and you will get to listen to its banter on what house you should be placed in. During that time, you can make responses, but I won't guarantee the hat will listen. Are you all ready?" I looked around at all of the nods and head shakes there were. I couldn't resist. I yelled out a 'heck yes' from where I was standing, and followed all the students into the great hall. Teddy gave me a snicker when he realized it was me who'd said that, and Victoria gave me a snooty glare.

The great hall was nothing like I'd expected it to be. There was a huge ceiling that was enchanted to look like the night sky. It was absolutely stunning. There were four large, old, oak tables that ran from the front of the heads table to the great entrance. It was spectacular. The only odd thing about the room was a stool in the center with a hat set atop it. It was old and stitched up, and as soon as I saw that the seams came to form a face, it started moving.

Well at Hogwarts, there are all sorts  
Pink and yellow and blue  
Though all different, all the same  
In very different ways  
You could be like Godric Gryffindor,  
Brave and Strong and True  
Whose thoughts and acts were brave and rite  
With life the key and tune!  
Or it could be Rowena Ravenclaw  
Whose image you seek to mirror  
Whose might and wit were the favorite.  
Of one so kind and just  
And knew what she would do  
She was like no other with her head at the front of queue  
Maybe it's like Salazar Slytherin  
Who was cunning and clever and keen  
Though he may not show it,  
He has not blown it  
For all that he may seem  
And last, but not least  
We have Helga Hufflepuff  
Who was so moral and right!  
A woman of cheer,  
Never a jeer  
Of one so kind and light.  
So I shall show you who you are  
When you are in the light  
Come sit and stay,  
With me atop thine head  
And we shall see which founder is  
The one you ache to be.

He finished his song and a long round of applause was sent out from everyone in the room. It was very good, as well as quite different from the other songs I'd heard the sorting hat had sung. Still, this is what Hogwarts is about right? The magic and mystery. Pretty soon Professor Granger stood up next to the hat and began to call out names. Starting at the top of her list she slowly made her way down. I knew I would be going first out of all of us.

"Folmay, Athena!" I looked behind me and saw Amanda mouth 'good luck' as well as Teddy giving me two thumbs up. I walked slowly toward the hat, a pit a nerves resting in my stomach. I sat down at the stool and felt a warm feeling spread across the top of my head. It was then I heard the hat speak. But it didn't actually speak out loud; it was more like in my head.

"You have a much cluttered mind child. You are keen and clever like a Slytherin, but you have the heart and bravery of a Gryffindor. You're talented with your intelligence, and stand up for what you believe is right. You have every quality of every house mixed into your little body Miss Folmay." I couldn't believe he'd seen all of that.

"Miss Folmay, I see everything up here. I see the doubts. The dreams, the prophecies. I see the potential. Your mother had potential like that, as did your father." What? My parents? He knows who my parents are?

"Miss Folmay, I do know who your parents are. As do your earliest memories. I am not the one at liberty to tell you however, you must find that for yourself. But how shall you figure it out? With keen planning, brave moves, intelligent process or moral action?" Why can't I put all of them into motion? Why do I have to be just one?

"Rowena would've liked you. You have the same thoughts she did on the matter, but this is the way they decided. I cannot go against their judgment, but I can also not place you. You have no preference for a house." He rose from my head and whisked away to the head of the table. She sat in a state of shock, as did Ms. Granger.

"Athena Folmay, if you will please come with me, the hat has brought a routine check to my attention, Ms. Granger, carry on with the sorting." I stood from the stool and looked in Ms. Granger's eyes. She had a look of fear on her face. Then I turned back to the crowd of first years who all seemed shocked. Ms. Granger took a shaky breath.

"Greengrass, Alexander." I took that as my cue to run up to the head table. I tall man with blonde hair pushed my shoulder towards a door to the left of the head table, one I didn't notice before. With him were a shorter man with white hair and Hagrid. They all seemed to have confused looks on their faces as they followed the headmistress up a staircase behind an eagle statue. When we reached the top I noticed a worried woman sitting at a desk. She motioned for us to come in and then had me sit down.

"The hat… Cannot place you in the customary way. He said he didn't have enough time or idea of you to place you. He also stated that unlike most students, you had no previous idea of an affiliation. What house do you want to be in? It's the only way we'll be able to place you." If it had been any other day before today I would have immediately said Slytherin. But after the boat ride with Alex and his thoughts I knew that if I chose for myself I'd be in the wrong house.

"I want to be placed in the house I belong to." I said. The headmistress knitted her eyebrows and looked up at the teachers that had followed me.

"We shall wait for Professor Granger, but Hat said we'd have to do her how the founders originally intended to sort students before they came up with the hat. Since none of you know that process, and even I only know of it vaguely, we shall hope that Professor Granger knows what this process is, or else we shall ask Hat. She turned back to me.

"I hope you know you've undone almost a thousand year tradition tonight. We have never once had trouble with the hat sorting students. Until you. I don't blame you child, don't get that scared look. It's just a bit odd under the circumstances. Have a chocolate frog. Merlin knows we all need one." I took the offered confection and waited. I was missing out on the feast and I was not too happy about it. Of course, with the headmistress being here she couldn't end the feast, so technically I was the hold up.

"Lassie, what 'ave you got in that 'ead of yours to not make the hat sortcha?" Hagrid asked.

"He said… Rowena would have liked me. That I don't just want to be affiliated with something just because I'm cunning or intelligent or brave or moral; the hat said I was all of them. Why should I only pick one?" All of the professors gave a nod and then there was a knock at the headmistress's door.

"Come in Professor Granger!" said the headmistress. Professor Granger walked in with the hat, looking quite frazzled.

"What in blazes is going on Headmistress McGonagall? Why can't the hat sort her?" Professor Granger asked. The blonde haired professor put his arm on her shoulder and took a deep breath.

"She doesn't want to be just one thing. She's of everything." Professor Granger looked confused, and then the hat spoke up.

"Now, now, just because this is the first time it's happened doesn't mean it will be the last! We shall just do things the way the founders did them before they made me! So, in the brim on me are the questions that the founders would ask students. I can help you out a bit, since they aren't here to do it, but what you have to do is ask each question privately, and then give them to me to tell what house she shall be in." The hat stated.

"Why couldn't you just do that mentally hat?" Professor Granger asked.

"Why can't I do it? Because I'm not a head of house that's why. Look, the way the founders did things, the way they wanted to do things, was like this. I was only to be a last case scenario, but the first headmaster had his own plans. So, here I am. And you lot have forgotten how to do your intended purpose. Ask the darn questions and then let me see the answers. Gryffindor first. Then Ravenclaw, then Slytherin, followed by Hufflepuff. Chop, chop, no one's eating and they're all waiting." The hat said. Professor Granger motioned for me to go to the staircase once she'd retrieved her card.

"I only have three questions for you. Ready?" I nodded.

"What's the bravest thing you've ever done?" I didn't even have to think about that one.

"I took a beating for my friend. She was going to get punished and I knew what they were punishing her for wasn't her fault, and I knew I was stronger than she was. She's prone to bits of comas and faints. Has to do with her illness. I didn't want them pushing her over the edge. So I admitted to the act and they punished me instead." I said simply. They'd always been out to get Jessica. Didn't matter what for, she was different and that was a bad thing.

"Two: What's your definition of bravery?" she asked.

"Doing what you think is right even when others think you're wrong." I replied.

"Last one. Why is bravery important?" she looked up at me and smiled, as if anticipating my answer.

"Is it important? I don't know. To some it's important, but not to all. I have no clue why it's important to everyone, or anyone. It's important to me because it means you have the strength to do what you think is right. But that's not what you asked; I have no clue why bravery is important, only why it's important to me." The wording of the question gave for an answer such as that. Professor Granger turned around and walked back up the staircase before the small man walked down.

"I'm Filius Flitwick, charms professor. I wish we could have been introduced on more agreeable terms Miss Folmay. I have only one question.

"If I am strong, am I not also weak? If I am brave, am I not also a coward? If I die, am I not also immortal? Why am I?" A riddle. Oh, goodie, I loved riddles.

"You're a spirit. Not a ghost or a soul. Spirit can be strong and weak, brave in the face of danger but cowardly in it as well. It can be broken and die, but it is always there." I replied. He raised his eyebrows and turned away. Next came the blonde professor.

"Two from me, first up: You need to finish a paper but don't have enough research for it. What course of action do you take?" I rolled my eyes.

"You sneak to the library and either use an Alahamora charm or you pick the lock. Either option would work in the case. If you see a guard or a routine walker or ghost you disillusion yourself and pick the lock straight. Then you wait until they pass, go inside and find what you need. If it's in the forbidden section, you go and find it, get out, and get into the hall quick as possible and relock the door. You return the book the next day without the guardian noticing you have it." I said.

"Two, You're asked to duel a 5th year from an offense. You know they'll win and you'll be humiliated. What course of action do you take?" he asked.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. You either get people who loathe them to teach you new spells for your arsenal, or you buy them off with compliments, apologies and galleons." I said. He walked back up the stairs and down came Hagrid.

"Okay lass, what's the colur of life?" I thought about Teddy's hair for a moment and chuckled.

"Every color in the spectrum. Life is made of things visible and not visible. There's no one color that makes up life." He nodded and motioned for me to follow back upstairs. When we reached there, they were placing the cards back in the hat. The hat then stood straight up, well, if a hat could stand, and gave a slight chuckle, once again if hats could chuckle.

"I knew Rowena would have liked her." Professor Flitwick jumped up at this.

"Calm down Flitwick, I said that Rowena would have liked her, not that Rowena would have chosen her. All of her answers were intelligent, however they all had a common link between them. They were clever and cunning. She tried to outsmart the questions, and for the Slytherin questions, she covered any base necessary to pull off her plan. Congratulations Professor Malfoy, you have a new member of your house." The hat said, before becoming inanimate and falling over. Headmistress McGonagall took the hat, placed it on a shelf and then patted the blonde haired professor on the back.

"Congratulations Professor Malfoy, now, let's all go back to the hall so I can begin the feast. I'm sure everyone's getting quite hungry. I'll make an announcement when we get there. Come now everyone, food awaits!" She laughed and lead us back to the main hall. We walked in again through the door we'd come out of, and everyone was exchanging amicable words with their house. Headmistress McGonagall held her wand close to her mouth and then cleared her throat. Everyone in the room became quiet and turned to face her, and then they noticed me.

"I'm sorry for postponing the feast, but as you know it cannot commence until all years have been sorted. The hat was… unable to sort Miss Folmay do to a… slight oversight on our part. I personally apologize to everyone for the delay of our meal, and Miss Folmay has officially been sorted according to the hat." There wasn't a single move in the entire hall. Everyone was waiting to see what house the odd girl would be placed in.

"Slytherin!" There was a sudden cheer from the Slytherin house, and I smirked as I walked down to it. I heard comments of 'snake' and 'evil witch' and 'dark child' from the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. However, once I reached the Slytherin table I got pats on the back from random girls and high fives from the guys. I looked around the hall to try and spot my friends. Right next to the Slytherin table was Hufflepuff, and I saw Amanda sitting there. I gave her a smile and a wave. Then on the far side of the room Victoria and Teddy were sitting together. Victoria had begun eating, but Teddy gave me thumbs up from across the hall. Then I saw Alex at Ravenclaw, I knew he'd get put there, it was obvious from what he'd said on the boats.

I sat down next to the other first year Slytherin girls and started chat with them. I picked up some random foods and tossed them on my plate before starting to eat. A girl with pale skin and mouse brown hair extended her arm to me.

"Julie Greengrass. Sixteenth generation Hogwarts attender. Pureblood. And you are?" She stated. She didn't seem to state it as an insult like Victoria might have, only like an admission of station.

"Cassiopeia Folmay. Unknown generation. Orphan." I imitated. She looked me over before returning to her meal. Before I could begin mine I was approached by that same guy who I'd run into on the train. Jason? No, Jackson. Jackson Wood.

"New you'd make Slytherin, you have that look about you. Why'd they have to call you to McGonagall's office?" He asked. I blushed and looked down at my food.

"The hat couldn't sort me." The girls around me stopped eating and stared at me. As did Jackson.

"What do you mean the hat couldn't sort you? The hat sorts everyone!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Well… It said I was of everything. That I didn't have a preference of house. So… They sorted me the founders way. By asking me questions and the hat overlooked my answers. From that he said my best fit would be Slytherin. I don't know why he couldn't do that from my head, but he just couldn't sort me. Maybe the charm's getting old. I don't know." I shrugged and continued eating. Jackson and Julie exchanged looks. Did they know each other before Hogwarts? Well, it doesn't matter anyway.

"The charm doesn't get old. It has a stasis on it. Maybe you're just different." He said and winked at me as he walked away. I finished my meal quickly and then walked to the Hufflepuff table to exchange a few words with Amanda. We gave greeting of congratulations and enjoys before I walked past Ravenclaw table and gave a polite nod to Alex. He nodded back with a slight smirk on his face and then returned to his food. I finished my walk to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Teddy. The Gryffindors around me all stared and I just picked up another piece of meat and took a bite.

"What'd I miss while I was getting sorted?" I asked. Victoria looked over from the first year girl she'd been talking to and was shocked to see me.

"What are you doing here? You're a Slytherin; you should be at Slytherin table!" She exclaimed. I shook my head and lopped some potatoes on my plate.

"According to Hogwarts: A History, a student can sit anywhere they wish unless assigned a seat in class. The entire point is to promote inter house unity, and so it's actually encouraged for students of different houses to sit with one another." I said haughtily. Teddy seemed oblivious to Victoria's and mine's attitudes toward one another.

"You didn't miss much, Amanda blushed fire red when she said she had a mind just like her mother's. It's kind of funny that the hat remembers everyone who's head it's been atop. Oh! And then when Alex went up it took the hat a solid five minutes to decide. We thought it was gonna send him up with you! It was too weird. But, I'm sure that kinda thing's happened before right?" Teddy asked. I shrugged and gave a quick response.

"Dunno. Professor McGonagall said I'd broken almost a thousand year tradition, so I guess not. It doesn't seem too weird though right? I mean, there has to have been someone else who couldn't decide on just one house." I saw a shadow pass over where I was eating and I turned around from my seat. Behind me were two elder students, and they had angry looks on their faces.

"Snakes aren't welcome here. Go sit with your own lot you dark child!" Spat one.

"Get out before we hex you into tomorrow!" Said the other. I didn't want trouble with them so I began to stand. Victoria looked smug while Teddy looked unhappy with it.

"Just who do you think you are? She has every right to sit anywhere she pleases! I don't see a sign that says she can't sit with us. In fact, we invited her to sit here. She's our friend, no matter what house." Teddy said. I looked back over him with my jaw dropped. He actually considered me a friend? I'd known him a day! His hair was black as tar and his eyes were too. I looked over my shoulder at the older students, and even though they could have hexed Teddy into tomorrow they shrunk back at the sight of his changing abilities.

The one who'd spoken first glared at me and then spat on my robe before leaving, her companion following suit. I heard another student cast a cleaning charm on my robe and I looked up at another elder girl.

"Don't mind them, they're just stupid bigots. I'm Felicia Timsol, I'm a fourth year here. Also one of the beaters for Gryffindor team. You're welcome to sit here anytime you like, they give you trouble again just tell me and I'll send a bludger their way next game. The world needs more people like you." She said speaking to Teddy now. "Not afraid to stand up for what they think. True Gryffindor there." She raised her glass in a toast like manner and her lot raised theirs in tribute.

"Good job Lupin. Hope to see you around sometime." She gave a wave at him and bid me goodbye and went back to her friends. I heard a throat clearing and I looked back up to the front table where McGonagall was preparing to speak again.

"Before we disperse to our common rooms for the evening, I have a few announcements to make. First, as usual, Professor Malfoy would like me to remind you all that stealing from his stores results in three months of detention scrubbing cauldrons and readying ingredients for his classes. He would also like me to remind you that there will be a potions club again this year for anyone interested in it. It's for all years, including first, and if you feel like your daily lessons aren't challenging enough, please, go see him. I'm sure he'd be happy enough to allow you to learn more." He nodded and gave a wave so everyone would know who he was.

"Next, our new staff for this year. For those of you who knew Professor Meldora, she recently found out she was expecting, and resigned from her post to take up a more parent friendly position at the ministry overseeing the educational sector. You'll probably see her around some over the course of the next few months. In her place, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Amaridle Stein. Professor Stein, please stand." A young Asian man stood and bowed to all of us.

"Professor Stein is joining us from his last post at the Japanese school of Mahoutokoro, and has taught there for the last five years. He's a welcome addition to our staff. Also joining our staff this year is Professor Neville Longbottom, whom has finished his Herbology Mastery level exams, and has taken over for Pomona Sprout in her resignation. Please, give a warm welcome to both of our new staff." We all broke out in applause, and then she silenced us to continue.

As a reminder to all of you who may be thinking of exploring the Forbidden Forest, I will note that with increased hostility from the centaurs, any unescorted students found in the forest will have a letter sent home to their guardian, as well as a month's detention with Caretaker Filch. I hope this will not have to be done at all this year. As for the rest of the night, I am finished. Prefects, if you would please escort your students to their dormitories and heads if you will please follow me." I stood and bid goodbye to Victoria and Teddy and made my way over back to the Slytherin table to follow my house. I could already tell that Hogwarts was going to be an amazing experience.

* * *

"How can the hat not sort her?" I asked once I was in the teacher's room. Draco had followed me after McGonagall had concluded the feast.

"It's not that strange 'Mione. You're a Ravenclaw/Gryffindor mix, and I, and if you repeat this to anyone you will know the wrath of Malfoys, am a Slytherin and a very tiny itsy-bitsy bit of Hufflepuff. So the hat had trouble placing her? It still placed her in the end." He said, taking a seat at the table and putting his feet up. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior.

"No, the hat did not sort her, it had us sort her. Draco, we're her freaking parents! Did you see how McGonagall was eyeing us when this happened? It's like she was expecting it! I'm so fed up with how my life goes! Pregnant at eighteen, broken engagement at 21, now I'm 29, I'm not married, I'm not dating anyone, and I'm a teacher at a school that doesn't let me leave for four month periods at a time! How the hell am I supposed to find the love of my life and have a family when I can't even date?" I exclaimed and threw my head into my hands. Draco started rubbing my back calmingly and gently. He certainly was an enigma, even after two decades of knowing him.

"Have the winds changed yet 'Mione? I still want to go on a date with you. I can be you're forever." I looked up at him and sighed. I'd been denying my attraction to him for years, and I wasn't about to let up now.

"No Malfoy, they haven't. You know Ronald blew a lid when I told him I'd been pregnant with your child, if he found out I got together with you…" I saw anger flash in his eyes and I knew I shouldn't have brought up Ron.

"You think I give a damn what Weasley thinks? Hermione, I'm bloody attracted to you! You know that any woman I go out on a causal date with I start comparing her to you? You know my mother whines that at thirty I still am waiting for your damn winds to change so I can get over this crush I have on you? You know I fucking want to date you so bad I've turned down women when I thought you were going to say yes? Merlin 'Mione, you're attracted to me, either admit it or don't. But don't keep stringing me along just because you can't handle a little controversy from your ex-fiance." He stood up and made to leave. I leaned back in my chair and sighed.

"Oh and Granger?" I turned around and looked at him again.

"You lost the bet about what house she'd end up in. Wear something pretty and I'll see you on Saturday for the first potions meeting. You're my new assistant for the year. I told you not to make bets with a Slytherin." I was sure I looked shell shocked and he laughed all the way walking down the corridor. I banged my head against the table repeatedly before sighing and pouring a glass of firewhisky from the hidden stash the teachers had under the sink. I sighed and took it all straight down before pouring another to down more slowly.

"Mother always said alcohol makes a weak woman." I chuckled at my own thoughts. Damn Malfoy for his fucking bets. Damn him for his cuteness, for being right, for being so… Ugh… And I have classes to teach tomorrow. Ode to joy! What a day, what a day! Athena, you'll be the death of me while you're here. I just know it." I poured the untouched drink down the sink and checked that the charms on the fire were still like they should be. Satisfied with them, I retrieved my latest book and walked back to my room.

"Might as well try and get an hour or two of sleep. Merlin knows I'll need it for the first weeks of classes." I sighed and made my way down to my rooms. It's going to be a long, restless night.

* * *

**And that would be the next chapter of Change in the Wind folks!**

**-Shining Heart of ThunderClan- Yes a cat! lol I'd want a cat as well, toads and owls are cool and all, and owls have their purposes, but cats are the best for comfort. :) Thanks for the review, it's always nice to get them. **

**Remember, anyone who reviews gets a shout out! **

**Stay awesome!**

**~Muse**

**P.S. The rights the Harry Potter are currently buried on a beach somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle. I have yet to find a ship or plane to take me there so they still aren't mine... **


End file.
